Death and a New Life
by Generalmayhem02
Summary: Karin Kurosaki is on death row, just hours from her execution. As she waits for death with Toshiro Hitsugaya she wonders why her life has to end like this, but is it really the end or just a new beginning. A Hitsukarin Ichiruki chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

This was it, this was the end of Karin Kurosaki's life in the World of the Living. In a few short hours she would be dead, only don't say you are sorry she sure isn't. Funny thing is that this is not the way she thought her life would end, condemned to death for murder. Still she could not bring herself to regret her actions, that bastard she killed needed to die for what he did to her beloved twin sister Yuzu. So here she sits in her cell waiting for the guards to come for her and take her to the place where she will be put to death,. If Karin is afraid of anything it is that her father and sister will have to watch her die tonight, and that hurts her more then anything. Her family has suffered enough after what happened to Yuzu, then her being arrested for killing that bastard. If all of that was not enough pain for one family, her brother Ichigo and his girlfriend Rukia were killed in a car crash last year along with Keigo, Chad, Uryu, as well as Orihime and Tatsuki. She misses her brother and although she knows he is happy in the Soul Society with Rukia and his new job as Captain of squad 3, she still wished he could be here tonight to tell her that everything would be alright.. She had to admit that part of her was afraid of what was about to happen, not afraid of being dead, after all her brother, soon to be sister in law, and her father were all technically dead. Not to mention her boyfriend had been dead for over a hundred years before she even met him. Fear of what lay beyond death was not a problem for her, she knew what to expect she had visited the Soul Society many time and had made friends there, hell she had even filed her application to the Shino Academy with Toshiro's help the day after being sentenced to death. No it was the fear of how painful her death would be that worried her and made her feel like the lost little girl that met Toshiro all those years before. They say that lethal injection is humane and painless, but of course no one has ever comeback from the dead to confirm that little assumption, and being spiritually aware Karin had felt the deaths of the three inmates that were executed during her time here. Karin could only pray that it would not be as bad for her, she was of course female and much smaller and younger then the three large grown men who's executions had left her unable to sleep until Toshiro came and stayed the night with her. The last execution had been by far the worst, the man was over 300 lbs, therefore, the drugs had not been fully effective so he suffered an agonizing and slow death, he had also been a serial rapist and murderer. The moments after his death were far worse the she could have imagined, he became a hollow and would have eaten Karin's soul if Toshiro had not been there to protect her, as it was she witnessed the gates of the Underworld open and take him to Hell, and a small part of her worried that she would end up in the Underworld as well. Toshiro had assured her that would not happen to her, but she could not help but worry anyway.

Karin was brought out of her musings when she felt Toshiro gently wipe her tears away with his thumb, funny she'd not even realized she'd been crying. Toshiro had been with her in her cell for the past 3 days and has been holding her in his arms for the past 5 hours while they wait for the guards to come and take her to the death chamber. Of course to anyone who couldn't see spirits it looked as though Karin was alone in her cell, but she was glad that Toshiro was with her and he'd be the one to take her to the Soul Society.

"Thank you for staying with me I'm glad you're here Toshiro, I really don't want to die alone." Karin said

Toshiro gave her one of his rare smiles, and responded. "Of course I'd be here for you, I love you."

She closed her eyes and let his words sink into the very depths of her soul, warming her heart. She was silent for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of his words and the security she felt laying in his arms for the last few hours of her life.

"Tosh?"

"Yes Rin?"

"When they do it, will you hold my hand?"

"Yes from the time they start until we cross the sankimon gate I will hold your hand."

"Thanks." she said as she started to cry again, so he held her a little tighter and whispered a song in her ear that Granny would sing to him when he was troubled.

She wondered how it came to be like this, how she ended up on death row. Her life had been so bright and her plans for her future so sure.

_Flashback, 3 years ago _

"Hurry up Karin, we'll be late for class"

"Ok Ok I'm coming, hold your horses will ya Yuzu" Karin yelled to her twin.

Today they were both starting their first day at Karakura community college, both girls had the grades to go to any university in Japan, however, they chose to stay in Karakura to help protect the town from hollows. Karin had been killing and purifying hollows since she was 11 years old and she's spent the past 7 years getting stronger, so that now she can kill any hollow short of a Menos class. Thanks to training from Urahara, and lady Yoruichi she can even do Shunpo and kido while she was in her body, she still can't leave her body though she really has no reason to anyway. Toshiro had also started to train her in how to properly use a sword over the past 7 years telling her that if she spends the rest of her life in this world practicing with the sword then when she dies and enters the Academy she will be years ahead of her classmates. She really enjoyed her visits to the Soul Society, and her stays with Rukia at the Kuchiki manor. She even developed a close, almost brother sister relationship with Rukia's brother. Captain Kuchiki made it known that she was to be considered a Kuchiki anytime she entered the Soul Society, he even insisted that she call him Nii-sama not Captain Kuchiki.

None of this came as a surprise to anyone who knew Karin and about hollows and Soul Reapers, what surprised everyone was when Yuzu started to have uncontrolled bursts of spirit energy at age 14 and had to train with Karin at Urahara's shop and in the Soul Society or else she would have died as her body was overwhelmed and destroyed by her own spirit energy.

_Seven Years Ago._

"So what do we have here?" said the blond man wearing the green striped hat and wooden sandals.

"I'm Yuzu Kurosaki." said the sandy haired twin with a polite bow.

"I see, let me guess you have a problem controlling your spirit energy and need someone to train you in how to control and use it?"

"Wow how did you know that?" exclaimed Yuzu.

"You could say it's a family trait, you're not the first Kurosaki to have this problem." He stated looking at Karin for a reaction, he was not disappointed.

"Hey you stupid jerk I can control my spirit energy just fine." yelled a very angry and red face Karin.

"He's not talking about you Karin, he's talking about Ichigo." said a black cat lounging on a near by rock, causing Yuzu to gape with astonishment.

"Yoruichi is right I was talking about Ichigo, you never had any trouble with controlling your spirit energy, just your temper." said Urahara as he covered his face with his fan. Karin caught the last part of his statement and smashed her fist into Urahara's face. The impact of the spirit energy filled punch sent Urahara flying into the rock Yoruichi was resting on. Yoruichi fall off laughing. "I guess you were right on both counts Kisuke." she said between gasps of laughter.

The twins spent the next year training with Urahara and Yoruichi, by the end of it they were both very good at killing and purifying hollows, they learned how to use both shunpo and kido. With Toshiro's help Yuzu quickly caught on to the basics of sword fighting and even beat Karin a few time in spite of the fact Karin had been training with Toshiro and Urahara since she was 12.

When the girls entered high school they both joined the kendo team, this shocked many of Yuzu's friends from elementary and middle school who thought of her as the sweet and gentle little Yuzu. No one had any idea that she had any talent with a sword. Even more shocking was that she beat Karin for the Captain's position and Karin became her vice captain. Of course Karin was still the Captain of the Soccer team and along with those duties she and Yuzu also fought hollows with Ichigo and Rukia by channeling their spirit energy into their wooden practice swords, not as good as a zanpaktou but good enough to kill and purify any ordinary hollow.

_Three years ago_

The girls left the house and began the walk to Karakura Community College, Yuzu was there to study pre-med, she wanted to be a doctor like her father and brother. Karin was unsure what she wanted to do just yet, but she and her twin planned on joining the Kendo team.

'Hey Yuzu, are you ready to try and get the captain's position from me again?"

"Oh don't worry Karin you can still be my vice captain." Yuzu said giving her twin an innocent look.

Still the happy go lucky type, I hope that part of her never changes. Karin thought as they entered the school grounds.

_A week later_

"Damn how could you let me beat you so easily Yuzu."

"I don't know I guess I was just off today, but congratulations on making captain."

"Well you still made vice captain Yuzu." Karin said to her very distracted twin.

Yuzu had a dreamy look in her eyes as she watched the Soccer team's vice captain, Ryu Honda walk up to them., Karin noticed this but tuned out the conversation her sister was having with him.

"I think I know what happened Yuzu." she said while Yuzu was watching him walk away.

"What do you mean Karin?" she ask still watching him walk away.

"You like him don't you?" Karin ask with a smirk on her face, she had to admit he was cute. Ryu was also known to be kind and gentle, Karin could not blame her twin hell if she had not been dating Toshiro for the past 6 years she might have wanted to make a move on him. At Karin's statement Yuzu turned as red as their brother's name sake before trying and failing to deny it.

"Ok I guess I do, but he's so cute and sweet, anyway he would never like me."

Karin had not failed to notice how nervous and red Ryu had been when talking to Yuzu.

"I bet he does like you."

"You think so?"

"Yup, give him a week and I bet he'll ask you out."

"So when will you see that dreamy Captain Hitsugaya again?" Yuzu ask trying to change the subject.

"I don't know being a Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads takes a lot of time, I hope soon though I miss him."

"Karin you two have been together since you were 12, I bet he's just waiting for the right time to propose to you."

At this it was Karin's turn to blush.

Maybe she's right, we have been together for a long time and I am old enough now. Karin thought to herself.

'Karin Hitsugaya has a nice ring to it." Yuzu said with a mock thoughtful look.

"Yeah it does, hey no fair Yuzu! You tricked me!" Karin yelled as she realized what her twin had tricked her into saying.

_Three days later_

"He asked me out, he asked me out!" Yuzu squealed as she was running around their room. Just then Isshin burst through the door exclaiming that both his little girls had grown up and found the men they would spend the rest of their lives with. Karin would have punched him, but she just didn't feel like it. Their dad stopped running with Yuzu when he noticed the distracted and slightly sad look on Karin's face.

"What's wrong my lovely daughter?" He ask still in his crazy persona.

"Nothing is wrong I'm just thinking." Karin said.

"Oh, I see Yuzu can you give Karin and I a moment alone." Isshin asked as he dropped his persona and became very serious.

"It's what Yuzu said the other day that's bothering you isn't it?" He asked Karin.

She just nodded and a few tear slipped past her defenses.

"I know you miss him, but you know it takes a lot of work to be a captain and with Rangiku as his vice captain he has even more work." Karin looked up and gave her Dad a real genuine smile. "You know I could never get any work out of her when I was captain of the Tenth Division either." He continued. At that Karin started laughing. "Thanks Dad." she said.

As Isshin left the room he decided that he should not tell her that Toshiro came by that morning while she was in class and ask his permission to propose to Karin, he smiled at the thought of his baby girl in a wedding dress. Setting on a chair in front of the large poster he kept on the wall he looked up at his wife's lovely face "Masaki if you could see how the children have grown I think you would be happy, Ichigo can smile again thanks to Rukia. Karin and Yuzu have grown into beautiful young women and now they both have boyfriends and get this Karin's boyfriend ask me if he can propose to her. Funny I never thought it would be Karin who would get married first, but even though she's still young I can tell that she really loves my former vice captain and he really loves her. I hope he makes her happy, she's carried so much of a burden over the years just like her brother, and like him she finally found someone to help her carry it."

Isshin started thinking about the day he proposed to Masaki and wondered if he would ever see his beloved wife again one day.

Friday came soon and Yuzu was busy getting dressed for her date, when someone knocked at the door. Ichigo opened the door to find the Tenth Division captain standing at the door step.

"Yo Toshiro what brings you here?" he asked as a vain bulged on the captains forehead.

"That's captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." he responded with an eye twitch.

"Is Karin home?" he continued trying to ignore Ichigo's disrespect.

"Toshiro!" Karin yelled with a smile on her face, as she raced down to him and grabbed him in a almost painful hug.

Toshiro walked with her into the living room and the two started talking as everyone left the room to give the two young love birds some time alone.

"Hey you want to go play some soccer?" Karin asked.

"Why not." Toshiro responded, thinking that after they left for home they could watch the sunset at the railing like they always did, that would be where would ask her to be his wife.

Karin smiled at him as he took her hand and lead her out the door, she had an odd filling that something was up with Toshiro but figured she would find out later.

Karin and Toshiro were walking home from the soccer field, when he stopped at the rail to watch the sunset over Karakura.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Toshiro asked feeling more nervous by the second.

"Yeah it is." said the raven haired 18 year old setting next to him.

He sat there for a few minutes watching her, taking in her beauty. Her raven black hair was still up in a ponytail, and her grey eyes still looked as beautiful and innocent as they did the day he met her. The more he thought about this the more nervous he became, what if she rejects him? "Grow up Hitsugaya." he mentally scolded himself. It's only Karin you've known her since she was 11, she loves you and you love her" With that thought in his head, and mustering what courage he had left he looked into her beautiful eyes and leaned back.

"I have to ask you something Karin." he started.

"Ok, what is it Toshiro?" She said causally as she leaned against the rail next to him.

He stood up in front of her and was about to bend down on one knee when her cell phone went off.

"Hang on it's Dad." she said.

Toshiro was a little aggravated at the interruption, until he saw the shock and anger in Karin's face as she listened to what her dad was saying over the phone.

"What's wrong?" he ask as she closed her phone.

"Yuzu and her date were attacked, she's in the hospital." Karin said as she and Toshiro started running.

When they got to the hospital she ran to her dad and brother who looked like they both been crying, with Rukia holding Ichigo tight and her brother keeping them company. Karin was even more worried when she noticed tears in Byakuya-nii's eyes, if he was crying it must be bad she thought.

"Where's Yuzu?" she asked as she was hugged by both her brother and dad.

"She's resting in her room, we can't see her yet but the doctor says she's not in any danger." Her brother told her, his voice nearly breaking.

"Karin set down please, I have to tell you something" her father said looking like a weight had landed on his shoulders. She did as he ask, and he place a hand on her shoulder before he started.

"Yuzu and her date were headed to a movie when a man came out of an ally, he stabbed Ryu then he beat Yuzu when she tried to stop him." Isshin explained as Karin felt her anger start rising.

"Where's Ryu?" she ask.

"He's gone, he died at the scene." Ichigo said as Rukia held onto him.

"Karin, Yuzu was raped by the man that attacked them." Isshin said gripping her shoulders lightly, before he pulled her into him and they both started sobbing. Toshiro felt both anger and sadness at the sight of his beloved Karin in that state, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed up and down trying to bring her some comfort in this nightmare.

Yuzu came home a few days later, but she was not herself anymore. Sure she looked like Yuzu but the happy go lucky girl she had been was gone. She sat and sobbed at Ryu's funeral, but behind her sadness Karin could see fear in her eyes, fear that the man that did this would find her and do it again. The next few weeks she could not sleep and when she did it was fitful and filled with nightmares. This got so bad that Yuzu had to sleep with Karin just to feel safe enough to sleep. Rukia and Ichigo continued to look for Ryu's soul but they had no luck, that and the fact that the man who did this to her was still out there on the loose made Yuzu's life a living hell.

Eight weeks after she was attacked the police announced they had a suspect under arrest, 43 year old Koga Takashino. Finally Yuzu can get some sleep tonight Karin thought as she watched the news coverage. Toshiro had to return to the Soul Society, but told her that he would arrange for her and Yuzu to visit.

Slowly life at the Kurosaki house started to return to normal, as Yuzu suffered fewer sleepless nights and the fear in her eyes started to fade. One day about two weeks later Karin was watching the news with her dad, when she heard the name of the man who raped her sister on the T.V. She stopped hopping that they found him dead in his cell. She had no such luck and what she did hear enraged her beyond words.

"They let him out on bond!" she screamed so loud that the neighbors could hear it.

With a scream of rage Karin stormed out of the house and began hunting her prey. She walked for what seemed like forever as anger and sadness fought for control of her heart.

"Damn it I wish Toshiro was here." she said as she started sobbing, the pain and sadness of what that bastard Takashino did to her sister finally broke down the last of her anger.

Karin continued walking though Karakura, not really going anywhere just walking. She passed one of the few bars in Karakura, then she saw him, the man who raped her sister and killed her friend. Karin's rage soon replaced her sadness as she followed the drunken bastard back to his home. She watched him as he went into his house leaving the door open behind him, too drunk to care about it. This was it she could protect her sister from him now, and he would never see it coming. Karin walked in through the door and slowly made her way to where the man lay half unconscious from alcohol and the drugs she noticed on the table. Karin knew that if she killed him here her life would be over. She would face life in prison at best, or because the death penalty had been reinstated in Japan last year she may even face execution for this. Her resolve hardened as she approached her target, her sister was worth any sentence she would face. She found a knife on the table and grabbed it, as she came closer to him.

"Hey asshole think you can rape my sister and get away with it?" Karin snarled at him as she plunged the 5 inch knife into his belly, he let out a gasp of pain and she could see the fear in his eyes as she pulled the knife from him and hit him in the face with a spirit energy filled kick. The man landed with a crunch as blood ran down his face, she pounced on him stabbing and slashing him as she was covered in his blood and the room looked like a slaughter house. The man was barely alive when she took the knife and

cut open his chest, "Looks like you do have a heart after all." she said before she ripped the still beating organ from his body, ending his sorry life once and for all. After Karin was finished with him the coroner thought it had been a wild animal attack, until they found the knife and her bloody handprints.

Karin arrived home still covered in blood, to find Toshiro sitting with her family. They all gasped when she came in covered in that bastard's blood.

"What happened to you?" Toshiro said his voice filled with concern.

"I killed him, he's dead Yuzu doesn't have to be afraid anymore" She said in a monotone voice still in shock at what she had done.

At her words her father and Yuzu started sobbing knowing that Karin had just given up her future for her sister's sake. Toshiro just looked as she walked up the stairs to clean herself up. After she walked out of his sight Toshiro felt overwhelmed with sadness, and for the first time in a long time he started crying, his agonized sobbing only stopped as she wrapped her now clean arms around him. The police came a short while later and Toshiro was about to attack them when a look from Karin stopped him. "I'm sorry Tosh but I have to go with them, I love you." Karin said as the police cuffed her.

"I love you too." he said as the police allowed him to place a kiss on her forehead.

As the police car drove away she gave him one last sad smile, then he knew her life in this world was over.

Karin's trial started 2 months later, her attorney was a man by the name of Hiro Ishida, he is Uryu's uncle and is spiritually aware. Like his brother he had chosen to abandon his Quincy heritage and pursue a career in law. During the trial the prosecution portrayed Karin as a violent delinquent during her childhood and used her history of violent behavior to paint her as a danger to society. They even tried to make Takashino out to be the victim, this caused her to start vomiting in court and she had to be taken out for the day. In the end she was found guilty of murder, and because of the brutality of her attack she was sentenced to death. When the sentence was announced Karin remained stoic, but sadness could be seen in her grey eyes. Her father began to sob as Yuzu fainted, and their brother and Rukia tried to comfort each other. Toshiro and Byakuya both began to cry silently and she could swear she could see tears in Urahara's eyes. As Karin was lead out of the court room, she looked at her family. "I'm sorry." was all she could say as she passed them.

Her case was given an automatic appeal, and after that was denied she told Hiro not to bother with anymore. She would rather die soon then spend the next 50 or more years in prison. Hiro wanted to protest, but he understood her reasoning after all she could enter the Soul Society as a young woman and she would be free to become a soul reaper like her boyfriend.

_Present day_

Karin was still crying in Toshiro's arms when Hiro Ishida walked to her cell, they would come for her soon and there were a few issues to work out.

"Karin I am sorry to interrupt you and captain Hitsugaya, but I need to ask you a few questions if that's Ok?" he said sounding sad and regretful.

Karin just nodded in response.

"What do you want us to do with your body after you leave it?" he ask.

"I told my dad I want to be buried next to Ichi-nii and Rukia's grave." she said, her brother's body and Rukia's gigai had both been cremated as per Japanese custom after the crash, and at their request Isshin had their ashes mixed and placed in one grave.

"Ok" was all Hiro said before he left so that Karin could be alone with Toshiro until the guards came for her.

Soon enough Hiro returned with two guards, Karin took a deep breath as she stood bracing her self for what was about to happen. The guards shackled her hands and feet, and as they lead her down the hall she saw Toshiro walking next to her, his hand on her shoulder as they entered the death chamber. Karin was lead to the gurney in the center of the room, and she could see curtains over the windows that lead to the rooms where the witnesses to her execution were. As she was being strapped to the gurney she wondered if her dad and twin sister were there.

_Urahara shop in Karakura town _

Jinta and Ururu were walking though the back rooms of the shop, retiring for the night. As they passed Mr. Kisuki's room they could hear a faint sobbing sound, and after looking through a crack in the door they could see that both Kisuki and Yoruichi were sobbing and trying to comfort each other.

"Why are they crying?" Ururu ask in her meek and innocent voice.

"They're gonna execute Karin in a few minutes." Jinta said.

As Jinta's words sank in Ururu began to cry as well, Jinta put his arms around her and let her cry on him. He would never let her see the tears that were falling down his face, he would be strong for her.

_Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society._

Rukia and Ichigo were getting ready to leave the house, and head to the sankaimon gate so they could greet Karin and Hitsugaya when they cross into the Soul Society. As Rukia passed her brother's room she could hear a slight sound coming from within his room. She peeked in to see Byakuya sobbing quietly, as he sat holding a picture she could not see. Rukia was aware that her brother cared for the both Karin and Yuzu, and that Karin held a dear place in his heart. Ichigo came up beside her, and whispered in her ear "I miss judged your brother, he really is a good man at heart." Rukia was shocked to hear that from Ichigo, she knew that Ichigo and her brother had begun to develop a friendship over the past few years, mainly do to how much they cared for her and Ichigo's sisters, but to hear him say that was still shocking.

Rukia wrapped her arms around her soon to be husband's neck and smiled at him. "Lets get ready to greet your sister." she said as they walked out of the manor and headed to the gate.

_Back at the prison_

The guards finished strapping Karin down and left the room, someone walked up to her and she felt a needle stick in her arm. It's a good thing I'm not afraid of needles like Rukia is. Karin thought to herself. The man left the room and she and Toshiro were alone again, he took her hand in his and leaned down to her ear as he stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Everything will be aright, this will be over soon." He whispered in her ear.

The curtains opened and the warden took out her death warrant and read it aloud.

"Karin Kurosaki, for the willful murder of Koga Takashino you have been sentenced to death by lethal injection, to be carried out in accordance with the pronouncement of the court of criminal justice."

When he was finished the warden ask her if she had any last words she wanted to say.

"Yuzu I'm sorry I have to leave you and cause you even more pain, but please don't cry for me I'll be with Ichi-nii and Rukia again, and please don't be afraid anymore. Dad I'm counting on you to look after Yuzu, and keep her strong. I'm sorry for all of this, and I love you both very much." she said as tears started falling from her eyes again. Toshiro wiped them away with his thumb, and gave her hand a slight squeeze.

As the clock struck midnight the warden gave the signal, and the execution began. At first Karin didn't feel anything change, but after a moment or two she started to feel sleepy, like she could not keep her eyes open. As her eyes started to close, she could still hear Toshiro whispering in her ear and feel his hand squeezing hers. Maybe this would be peaceful and painless after all, she thought. Then she realized that she was still thinking, as she felt a weight building in her chest it was getting harder and harder to breath as she realized she could not move. _Shit shit shit, I'm still awake _she realized with horror. Karin began to panic as she felt her body struggle to stay alive, and fight the drugs that were slowly killing her. She felt her slowing heartbeat pounding her ears and she thought her head would explode. The pain and panic she was unbearable as she felt her struggling heart and lungs slowly shutdown, each passing second was like a lifetime to her.

Toshiro could feel her spirit energy spike, and he know she was panicking. She must still be awake he realized, and his heart froze as he whispered in her ear to stay calm, it was almost over. He stroked her hair with his free hand and he held her hand even tighter, he wanted cry at the thought of her suffering so much but he needed to stay strong for her sake. Karin could still hear Toshiro's calm voice and she concentrated on it as the pain became worse and worse, she willed herself not to panic and she calmed down a little. Toshiro could feel her calm down as her spirit energy began to level off. He looked at her beautiful face, and could see her breathing was becoming more labored. She began to feel lighter as the pain became less and she felt a little strange. Toshiro could see the color draining from her already pale face, and her breathing was shallow and ragged. He knew that she was near death and soon her soul would leave her body. Karin's lips started turning blue and her face was almost completely white, with a strained shuttering wheeze her breathing stopped. Toshiro felt a wave of panic grip his heart at her last breath even though he was expecting it. With his free hand he checked her pulse, her heart was still beating, but it was growing weaker with each beat until he could not feel it beat anymore.

Karin felt the pain stop and she could move again, she fell from the gurney onto the floor of the death chamber. She and Toshiro both heard a metallic sounding boom as her chain of fate was severed. This was it, she was dead no going back now. She sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest and started sobbing as memories of the pain she suffered filled her mind. Toshiro sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, as the medics came in to check her vitals and finding none they pronounced her dead. Her body was moved to a new gurney with a sheet placed over it., and rolled away. Her dad and sister planned to have her funeral in three days.

After Karin regained her composure she stood with Toshiro still holding her hand as he opened the sankaimon gate to the Soul Society as they entered she wondered if her dad and Yuzu would be ok without her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sankeimon gate opened and Karin had to close her eyes to the bright sunlight, she could feel its warmth on her skin and she reveled in the smell of fresh air. Karin had a look of pure joy on her face that brought a smile to Hitsugaya's face, he was happy that the hell she had suffered for the past three years was finally over.

"Karin!" she heard Ichigo's voice yell to her as he and Rukia walked towards her and Toshiro. Ichigo grabbed his little sister in a uncharacteristic bear hug, so tight Hitsugaya thought her eyes would pop out of her head. "I missed you so much Karin, you have no idea how much." Ichigo said as he let her go from his hug. Rukia could not help smiling at how happy Ichigo was to see his little sister, and the smile he wore on his face spoke volumes about how much his sister means to him.

Karin was just happy to be outside in the sunlight and fresh air, for the past 3 years her life had consisted of her little cell and the few visits she was allowed to have with her family. Karin was convinced that she would have gone insane if not for Toshiro's frequent visits to her cell, and his support meant more to her then she could ever hope to tell him.

"So Karin do you know where you will be staying in the Soul Society?" Rukia ask as they started down the path away from the gate.

"I don't really know yet, I thought I would be living at the Academy, but I was executed six months earlier then I thought I would be." Karin said as Rukia and her brother looked at her with expressions that told her they had already found her a place to stay.

"Well you have a choice between your brothers rooms at the Third Division barracks, or you could stay with your brother and I at the Kuchiki manor." Rukia said with a smile.

Karin thought about it for a moment before she decided.

"I want to stay with you and Ichi-nii." she said as the older girl place a hand on her shoulder, reminding her that here she was safe and loved.

"Good I know Nii-sama will be happy to see you, and he'll be glad to have you living with us from now on." Rukia said as they approached the Kuchiki manor.

Karin was amazed to see it again, it was just like she remembered it in her dreams. For a moment Karin expected to wake up back in her cell on death row, but as the smell of the sakura trees filled the air she knew this was real, she knew she was home.

The door to the house opened to reveal the Sixth Division Captain, and head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki waiting for them to enter. Karin walked up to Byakuya and wrapped her arms around the normally icy nobleman. Byakuya looked down at her with a look of fondness that would have shocked anyone who only knew him as the cold captain of the Sixth Division.

"Welcome home" he said with an uncharacteristic warmth.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Byakuya-nii" she said as she released him from the hug. He just smiled at her and told her that in his eyes she was a Kuchiki as well.

Later that morning Rukia was escorting Karin to her new room at the Kuchiki house, and the girls were busy catching up as their brothers had been called to an important captain's meeting.

"You know I was really surprised when you said that Ichi-nii was living here too, I thought your brother hated him." Karin said as she started unpacking the bag that Yuzu had given Rukia to give to her.

"Nii-sama never really hated Ichigo he just found your brother immature and irritating,. "Don't we all?" Karin said with a slight smirk

"You know they have both changed over the past two years, Ichigo grew up a lot after he became the Third Division captain, and Nii-sama has opened up a lot more." Karin's smirk changed into an expression of pride at how far her brother had come over the years, as she looked at the woman who made it possible. "You're the reason he grew up so much Rukia, you gave him a purpose" Karin said causing Rukia to blush at the mention of her place in Ichigo's life.

"Well you know that you are part of the reason Nii-sama opened up, you and Yuzu are like the daughters that he and Hasana never had." Rukia said as she helped Karin unpack. "I shouldn't tell you this, but the night of your execution I found Nii-sama crying in his room, he loves you like a daughter Karin" Rukia told the younger woman in a low tone.

Karin took in what Rukia told her and wondered what else had changed over the years she was away.

_First division headquarters, Soul Society_

As Ichigo and Byakuya were walking out of the meeting they were chatting about Karin, and how they needed to help her adjust to life in the Soul Society. Three years ago no one would have thought that these two men would ever have a civil conversation, let alone count each other as valued friends.

"A tour of the Seireitei would be helpful for her, so that she may find her way around and feel at home here." Byakuya suggested as he and Ichigo walked though the First Division grounds to the gate.

"Good idea. I can give her a tour in the morning, right after…." Ichigo trailed off as they were approached by a special messenger from the Second Division.

"Sirs I have urgent news, a group of Menos class hollows have entered the Soul Society in the West Rukongai District, the Second Division captain is on the scene and requesting assistance from the Third and Sixth Divisions." the messenger stated as he knelt before the two very concerned captains. They dismissed the man who shunpoed away, glancing at each other with a nod they both shunpoed to their Divisions.

After about twenty minutes Ichigo arrived at the scene with his vice captain Izuru Kira and ten other officers. When they arrived they found that captain Kuchiki was already on the scene and had assumed command after captain Soi Fong had been severely injured and was taken to the Fourth Division.

As the two men took stock of the situation it became clear that it was far worse the expected, at least thirty Gillian class hollows were being lead by five Vasto Lorde class hollows. To make matters worse a large number of standard hollows had come through as well and were using the distraction of the battle to slip deeper into the Soul Society almost un noticed.

Seeing the situation Ichigo ordered his men into teams of two, and to attack the Gillians as he and captain Kuchiki engaged the Vasto Lordes.

After about five minutes the Gillians were completely destroyed, and Ichigo and Byakuya were both forced to release their Bankai to combat the Vasto Lordes. Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu through the neck of his first opponent just in time to see Byakuya attack his second, who along with the other two remaining Vasto Lordes declined combat in favor of retreat.

The battle had been short but costly, the three divisions that engaged the hollows had suffered many casualties and the Fourth Division relief teams arrived on the scene to treat the injured.

_Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society_

Rukia and Karin were in Karin's new room still unpacking and talking about how Karin and Toshiro needed to go out soon, they had not been on a date since the night Yuzu was raped three years ago.

"Hey I hate to change the subject but I have to ask you something." Karin said as she and Rukia put what few cloths she had in her closet, she hated to admit it but she really should go shopping.

"Ok." Rukia replied waiting to see what the other girl wanted to know.

"I was wondering if I can go to the living world for my funeral?" she ask looking a little worried.

Rukia was not completely surprised with Karin's question, after all she and Ichigo had gone to their own funeral, they even chose how and where their bodies would be interred. Rukia looked at the younger girl for a moment before she replied.

"I don't see why not Ichigo and I can come with you, and we can stay in spirit form so we aren't seen" she said with a sisterly smile.

A loud roar interrupted their conversation, and an alarm went off " RED ALART, RED ALART, INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI, ALL DIVISIONS REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS"

Karin looked at Rukia who became very serious as she retrieved her sword , and was about to shunpo to her Division when four large hollows landed just outside of the Kuchiki manor.

Rukia moved to attack the first but it dodged just in time to avoid her attack, forcing Rukia into a prolonged battle with it.

As Karin watched the battle she wished she had a sword even her wooden one, she had killed many hollows like this before but now she was unarmed and this left her one choice, her kido. Karin started the chant for hado 33 and she was so distracted that she did not see the hollow attack her from behind until it was almost too late. She dodged its attack, but its claws still drew her blood and she was forced to the ground as it grabbed her. Karin's vision became blurred and she felt like she was slipping away, _great just great, I get to die again lucky me _she thought to herself as she blacked out. Karin awoke in a strange place that reminded her of the park she used to play soccer in when she was young except it was very windy.

"Is this what its like to die again?" she said to herself.

"Not quite little one." a tall, green haired woman with piercing ice blue eyes said.

"Who are you?" Karin ask.

"My name is… "

"I didn't hear that last part." Karin said.

"I thought that would be the case, Oh well it was worth a shot. I guess you are not ready to know it just yet, well plenty of time for that later." the woman responded.

Karin just looked confused, who was this woman anyway?

"Don't worry about it now little one, when you are ready you will learn my name. Until then use me well Karin" the woman said and with that Karin felt herself waking up.

Karin took stock of the situation, she was still in the garden of the Kuchiki manor, and Rukia had frozen her first enemy and was battling the one that nearly re killed Karin. As things became clear she noticed a sword was in her lap, it was a beautiful Katana with a deep green silk wrapped tsuka, a deep blue saya, and the tsuba was in the form of a coiled dragon.

"I wonder where this came from?" she said as she was looking over the sword in her hands, it was so light that she felt as though it wasn't real at first.

It must belong to one of the Kuchikis, it's the most beautiful sword I have ever seen. She thought to her self, and she was surprised to get an answer to her thought.

"Thanks." she heard the woman from earlier say in her head. I must be crazy Karin thought as she stood and looked at the other two hollows. She chose the one with its back turned to her as a target. She drew the sword in her hand and charged the creature, her body and mind instantly remembered all of the Kendo lessons and training she and Yuzu had done with Toshiro. She jumped and with a yell she sliced the hollow's mask clean through as it turned to attack her. Rukia killed the fourth and final hollow before she resealed Soda No Shirayuki and ran to Karin's side.

"Wow that was intense." Karin said as she and Rukia set down by the koi pond to rest after the battle.

"It was, and congratulations Karin." Rukia said trying to catch her breath after all killing an Adjuchus and two regular hollows was exhausting work.

"For what?"

"For summoning your zanpaktou, its beautiful by the way." Rukia said as she looked over the sword in Karin's hands.

"This is _my_ zanpaktou?" Karin said, looking doubtful.

"Of course, who else could it belong to?" Rukia responded with a smile at the look of realization on the other girl's face.

"So what is its name?" Rukia continued.

"I don't know she said I wasn't ready to know it yet, what ever that means." Karin said with a shrug.

"Oh well when you're ready you'll learn it, and then you can unlock your first release." Rukia said.

"My what?" Karin said looking slightly confused.

"Just like your brother, here let me show you." Rukia said as she stood up and walked a few feet away, she drew her sword and said, "Dance Soda No Shirayuki!" and with that her sword transformed into shikai, causing Karin to look at her with utter amazement,

"You mean I can do that when I know her name?" Karin said looking at her own sword now.

"Something like that, every zanpaktou is different just like every soul is. Your sword is a part of your soul." Rukia explained smiling at the understanding in Karin's eyes.

Karin was about to ask Rukia if she could help her learn her swords name when a loud growl interrupted her thoughts. "Are you hungry Karin?" Rukia ask as Karin became embarrassed. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday" replied a sheepish Karin.

"Come on lets get some lunch, I'm kinda hungry too." Rukia said as she got up and she and Karin headed to the kitchen.

The next day Toshiro Hitsugaya was setting at his desk trying and failing to concentrate on his paper work, when he heard a knock at the door..

"Enter." he said with a bored sounding voice.

"Hi Toshiro." Karin said as she entered his office.

"Hi Rin." He responded with a smile, he was happy to see her so soon.

'Want to go for a walk?" she ask

"Sure." he said glancing at the sword in her belt.

"So is that your zanpaktou?" He ask

"Yup, but I don't know her name yet" She said looking a bit sheepish.

"Its beautiful." he said.

"Thanks." she said her cheeks turning a bit pink.

" I can help you with training if you like, so you can find out her name before you enter the Academy." He offered.

"Thanks Tosh" she said as she wrapped her arms around his right arm and leaned on him, prompting him to free his arm and wrap it around her shoulders.

They walked in comfortable silence, and he couldn't help but notice that in spite of being confined on death row for three years she had maintained her athletic body. He was busy admiring her curves and the sweet beauty of her face when she stopped walking and looked at him for a moment.

"Tosh I have a question for you." she said looking solemn.

"Ok" he said

" Will you come with me to my funeral tomorrow?" she ask looking at him with a hopeful look.

"Of course I will Rin." He said as he place an arm around her waist and lead her to a bench. As they sat down, he leaned in and gently place his lips on hers in a soft warm loving kiss. Karin closed her eyes and let herself melt into his arms, oh how she had missed this. After a short time Karin laid her head in his lap and began to fall asleep, as he stroked her hair.

After a few hours the young couple returned to the Tenth Division offices, where Karin said she would see him later. When Karin was gone he walked to his desk, as he sat down he opened the top right drawer and took out a small box. Toshiro cradled the box in his hand as he opened it and looked at the ring he wanted to give her that night three years ago. He closed the box and placed it in the drawer. He would ask her soon, but she still needed time to adjust to her new life before he causes even more change. Maybe after her brother's wedding he would do it, after all Ichigo and Rukia will be getting married in just two weeks. He restarted his neglected paperwork, but he still had trouble concentrating on it. After an hour he gave up and allowed himself to daydream, Karin Hitsugaya has a nice ring to it was his last thought before he fell asleep on the couch in his office.

_Karakura, the Living World._

The soul of a young girl ran through the streets of Karakura trying and failing to escape the hideous monster that was chasing her, it was large with a body that resembled a rhinoceros with arms and a white mask covering its face. The creature seemed to enjoy the chase and its victim's fear more then the prospect of catching the poor girl. The hollow was just about to grab her when a flash of movement caught its attention. There in shadow of a building stood a young human woman with sandy brown hair and soft but determined amber eyes. She was wearing a black overcoat with grey cargo pants and a black tee shirt, in her hand was a wooden practice sword. The hollow looked at her with amusement and moved toward her ready to strike.

"So you want to take her place do you?" the hollow said in low and threatening voice.

The young woman said nothing as her wooden sword began to glow with orange spirit energy, she raised it in a high stance and with a burst of speed she shunpoed and sent a wave of energy through the hollow's legs. The hollow fell and she jumped up and kicked it so hard it flew into a nearby wall with a thud. As the young woman approached the hollow her whole body was glowing orange and her eyes flashed with energy as she place her sword on a low stance.

"Who or what are you?" the hollow screamed, its once threatening voice now filled with the same fear it inflicted its would-be victim.

"My name is Yuzu Kurosaki." she said and raised her sword as it glowed with energy. She pointed it at the hollow and yelled shakaho! A fireball flew from the tip of her sword and smashed through the hollow's mask killing it.

When Yuzu entered the Kurosaki house her father watched as she placed her sword and coat on the rack, she entered the kitchen and started cooking. Yuzu needed to relax and think, and cooking always helped her do just that. The more things change, the more they stay the same. She thought to herself as she started chopping the vegetables for her famous curry. Isshin watched his daughter work on the food she was making for sister Karin's funeral tomorrow and he wondered when their happy life went so wrong. He went to his wife's poster and sat down remembering when it was only one memorial poster on the wall. "Masaki what do I do?" He ask. "Yuzu is our last living child, she used to be so sweet and innocent but life has robed her of that. I worry so much for her, she took Ichigo's death hard but now she seems so lost. Karin was her anchor her other half, since Karin's death Yuzu has gotten as reckless as her siblings were, attacking any hollow she can regardless of how powerful it is. She goes out of her way to fight the neighborhood bullies like Ichigo used to. Masaki I can't have her get hurt, I don't want loose her too." He said as a few tears started in his eyes, and ran down his face. "I don't want to put up anymore posters on this wall." he said with a broken voice.

_Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society._

Karin woke up early the next day, even though it was hard for her to leave the nice comfortable western style bed she was given. Karin had slept in a hard lumpy prison bed for the past three years and now all she wanted was to stay in bed for as long as she could, but today she was too exited to do it. Today Karin and those close to her in the Soul Society were going to the Living World for her funeral, sad as it was supposed to be she was still looking forward to it. Karin hopes to see her sister and father there, maybe she can even hug them if she is lucky. Karin had not touched her father or sister in three years and oh how she missed them.

She heard a knock at her door and Ichigo asking her if he could come in, she walked over and opened her shoji door. Ichigo walked in and smiled at her. "Are you ready to go Karin?"

"Yeah." She responded, Rangiku had taken Karin shopping after she left Toshiro's office yesterday and Karin had to admit that it was kinda fun, even though she usually hates shopping with a passion. Karin was wearing a light blue kimono with a white and pink sakura branch pattern on it, that she found yesterday, Karin couldn't wait for Toshiro to see her in it.

They left the Kuchiki Manor and walked to the sankeimon, when they arrived Karin saw that Toshiro was there with Rangiku, and Byakuya was waiting with Rukia. At the sight of Karin Toshiro was mesmerized by her, she was breath taking in her light blue kimono. He thought she looked like something out of a dream, after a few moments both he and Karin were starting to blush and Rangiku tapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"That is one beautiful girl you found your self captain" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Toshiro walked up to Karin and place a gentle kiss on her forehead before taking her hand in his and interlocking their finger. She said nothing but the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know, and with that they walked through the gate.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who was stunning in her violet kimono, he smiled at her as he followed Toshiro's example by interlocking his fingers with hers and kissing her on the cheek. Still holding hands Ichigo and Rukia followed Karin and Toshiro through the gate to the living world.


	3. Chapter 3

Karin and Toshiro exited the sankeimon gate and found them selves in Urahara's shop, as Ichigo and Rukia followed them out of the gate they were greeted by Mr. Hat,n,Clogs himself.

"Well look who decided to drop in" he said from behind his fan. Urahara walked forward wrapped an arm around Karin in a light hug.

"I missed you to" she said as he released her from the hug.

"What brings you here to my humble shop?" Urahara said sliding back into character.

"We're here for her funeral" Ichigo said pointing at Karin.

"I see, are you planning on staying in spirit form then? He ask.

"Yeah, it might be a little weird if someone sees her at her own funeral along with two other dead people" Ichigo said, indicating himself and Rukia.

"I think I have just the thing to help you with that little problem." Urahara said from behind his fan once more.

_Kurosaki house, Karakura, The Living World._

Isshin Kurosaki finished dressing for his daughter's funeral, this was the third time he had to bury someone he loved and he hoped it would be the last. Looking in his mirror he finished straightening his tie. Isshin was wearing a white suit, white shirt and a white tie. He walked down the stairs to find Yuzu and see if she was ready to go to the shrine.

Yuzu was waiting in the living room, she was wearing a white dress with a white band in her hair.

"So are you ready to go Yuzu?" Isshin ask his only living relative.

"No, but I guess we better go anyway." she said her voice filled with pain and a deep sadness in her eyes. Isshin almost started crying again at the sight of Yuzu's tear filled eyes. Isshin looked up at the posters of all the loved ones he had lost on the living room wall, his wife Masaki the love of his life, to the right of it was the poster of his son Ichigo with his beloved Rukia who died together in a car crash, and now the poster of his precious daughter Karin was on the other side of her mother's. Yuzu looked at her father and placed her still tiny hands on his shoulder, he turned and hugged her.

"No more posters Yuzu ,ok." he whispered in her ear his voice breaking.

"Ok" was all she could say before her tears took over, causing her to sob lightly in her fathers arms.

_Karakura cemetery shrine_

Isshin and Yuzu arrived at the shrine before anyone else, Karin's casket was open and they went to see her body one last time before everyone else arrived for the ceremony. Karin's body was dressed in a white kimono closed with the right side over the left, her face was covered in light makeup that matched the pale completion she had in life. The sight of his beloved daughter's now empty body was almost more then Isshin could take, and he held onto Yuzu tighter then ever.

"She looks like she's just asleep daddy" Yuzu said as she brushed a few strands of raven colored hair from Karin's face. Isshin began sobbing again as he bent down and placed a tender kiss on Karin's forehead.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'm sure she'll be happy with Ichigo and Rukia, and of course Toshiro in the Soul Society." she said still tying to hold her tears back . Isshin nodded as they continued looking at Karin, trying to memorize what she looked like. They wanted to remember her as she was, the sound of her voice, how she would come home a complete mess and happy as can be after winning a game, but most of all they wanted to remember her rare and beautiful laugh, and the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about Toshiro. They were brought out of their reverie when a young woman with blond hair and green eyes came in and approached them, neither Isshin nor Yuzu recognized her.

"Look at you two all broken up over me." the young woman said.

"Karin!" Yuzu said in utter shock and disbelief.

"Its me, like my gigai?" she said to her dumbfounded twin, the amusement in her eyes died away as both Yuzu and her father grabbed her in a tight hug both started sobbing.

"I can't believe its you." Yuzu said between sobs. Karin just held her twin and let her cry on her shoulder. Deep down Karin was grateful that Urahara was able to make her a gigai that looked nothing like her, this way she can spend some time with her family at home after her funeral is over. Ichigo walked in with Rukia, both were in gigai that made them unrecognizable. Ichigo's gigai had brown hair and green eyes, and was taller then Ichigo by a few inches. Rukia's new gigai had red hair and brown eyes but was still petite. All three of them were wearing black clothing in keeping with modern funeral customs, and provided a sharp contrast to the traditional white funeral clothing that Isshin and Yuzu were wearing.

"Hey dad." Ichigo said as he walked up to his dad and sister.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu almost squealed as she hugged her older brother.

"Is this my lovely third daughter?" Isshin ask as Rukia walked up, she smiled as she was hugged by Yuzu and Isshin. Byakuya, Toshiro and Rangiku kept a respectful distance as the happy family sat talking and catching up.

The other mourners began arriving after an hour, Karin, Ichigo and Rukia all sat in the back and watched as the priest chanted the traditional sutra. Then a Kaimyo, or new name, was given to Karin so her soul could still rest if some one called her name. Her father and sister chose Ko-Tori( Young woman from the heart) as Karin's Kaimyo. The mourners offered prayers and incense, and Karin felt a little weird offering prayers for her own soul. After the ceremony was over her father and sister took one last look at her body, then it was taken to be cremated. Isshin and Yuzu left with the hearse to the crematorium, while everyone else visited with each other. Karin's casket was placed on the tray and Isshin and Yuzu watched as her body slid into the cremation chamber. Isshin was told that her cremation would take two hours, so they returned to the cemetery to round everyone up. Yuzu invited Ichigo, Rukia, Karin and Toshiro, as well as Byakuya and Rangiku over for lunch.

_Kurosaki House, Karakura the Living World._

Lunch at the Kurosaki house was wild as always, Ichigo and Isshin were fighting with each other with Yuzu yelling at them to stop and eat their lunch. Karin was unaffected by their antics as always, and Rukia just sat and watched as Isshin kicked Ichigo in the face, before getting thrown into the wall.

"The more things change the more they stay the same" Yuzu said to her self.

"What was that Yuzu?" Rukia ask, her attention still on the fighting males.

"Oh nothing, its just nice to have everyone home." Yuzu said in an innocent tone.

"You let your guard down!" Isshin said in a mock warning tone as he tried and failed to kick Ichigo again. Ichigo dodged the kick and smashed his fist into Isshin's face.

"Crazy old goat beard, even after I'm dead he still tries that shit." Ichigo said causing first Karin, then Rukia then Yuzu and finally everyone else to burst into laughter. Isshin ran to the poster of Masaki sobbing about how being dead has made Ichigo so mean. To Yuzu it was just like old times, for just a little while she could forget everything that happened and just enjoy her family. Karin was happy to be eating Yuzu's cooking again she had been living on prison food for three years, it was so bad she could barely eat enough of it to stay alive. Karin lost so much weight in prison that she could count her ribs, and all of her old cloths were too big now.

Soon enough it was time to head back to the cemetery and finish the rituals, but before they left Yuzu wanted to clean up after lunch. Ichigo and Rukia did the dishes while Karin helped Yuzu put away the food and clean the table. Isshin ask Byakuya and Toshiro to join him in his office, as the three men entered Isshin motioned for them to sit.

"I need to ask both of you something" Isshin said becoming very serious, both men nodded and Isshin sat before speaking.

"I want to know how Karin is adjusting to life in the Soul Society." he said in a worried tone.

"She seems to be adjusting well, though only time will tell if she will be truly happy in the Soul Society" Byakuya said his face impassive as always.

"She's doing ok, but I am concerned I don't think she's come to terms with her death yet. I think she needs time to truly get past her death, also, she misses you and her sister a great deal and that makes things harder for her" Toshiro said, his tone was as concerned as Isshin's. The three men stood and as they were about to leave Isshin ask Toshiro to stay for a moment.

"So are you still planning on asking Karin to be your wife?" Isshin said after the door was closed.

"I was planning on waiting until she had more time to adjust to her new life, but yes I am planning on proposing to her." Toshiro said, his face was a cold mask but his eyes were warm and showed the depth of his love for her.

"Good, you still have my blessing." Isshin said.

"Oh and one more thing, take good care of her and make her happy." Isshin said as Toshiro was about to walk out. Isshin sat alone in his office thinking about the future. _Karin Hitsugaya has a nice ring to it. _he thought to himself before leaving his office to round everyone up and head back to the cemetery.

They arrived back at the cemetery and found that Karin's ashes were ready to be placed in her grave. Isshin and Yuzu took the ritual chopsticks and began placing her ashes and bones in the urn, as the rest offered prayers for her soul. Isshin and Yuzu started by placing the bones of Karin's feet in the urn first, and as they moved their way up to the fragments of her skull Isshin thought about the last time he had to do this.

_Flash Back, one year ago._

Ichigo and Rukia had been killed in a car crash two days before, along with five of their friends. Isshin and Yuzu now sat placing their cremated remains in a single urn as they had requested. Rukia had no relatives in the living world, so Isshin and Yuzu would fill the role of family for the girl they both loved so much by placing the remains of her gigai in an urn in keeping with Japanese custom. Isshin liked the idea of mixing Ichigo and Rukia's ashes in the same urn, he felt it was fitting that their mortal remains would be together forever just like their souls. Isshin looked over to see Ichigo and Rukia watching as he and Yuzu placed their urn in their shared grave, they were both in spirit form and they were holding hands. Ichigo and Rukia walked up to his father and sister.

"Hi dad." Ichigo said, as Rukia hugged both Isshin and Yuzu.

" I have some news." he continued.

"You and Rukia are getting married and giving me grandbabies?" Isshin said in a hopeful tone.

"No you old pervert! I was offered the captain's position of the Third Division." Ichigo said in an irritated tone, causing both Rukia and Yuzu to start giggling.

"Congratulations my son!" Isshin said a large grin on his face.

"I wish Karin could be here." Ichigo said.

"They don't let prisoners on death row out to attend a relative's funeral." Yuzu said in a sad and bitter tone. Isshin became serious and took Ichigo aside.

"Ichigo, they haven't given her an execution date yet, but Hiro doesn't think she has more then a year." Isshin said his voice filled with urgency. Ichigo look as if he had been punch in the guts.

"I thought it could take up to ten years before they execute someone" Ichigo said suddenly filling sick and unsteady.

"Normally it can take a many years, but after her first appeal was denied she told Hiro not to bother with anymore. She's been on death row for over two years, its only a matter of time before they execute her. Now listen to me Ichigo, after she's executed I want you and Rukia to look after her in the Soul Society, please Ichigo." Isshin finished as Ichigo took in what his father was telling him, his little sister was going to be executed in a year or less and that he needs to take care of her after she's dead.

"Wait dad why did Karin tell her lawyer to not to appeal her case?" Ichigo ask in disbelief.

"Look son, at best she would face life in prison if her death sentence is commuted, she doesn't want to spend the next sixty years in prison and enter the Soul Society an old woman. Karin would rather die soon so she can be young when she goes to the Soul Society, that way she can become a Soul Reaper sooner rather then later." Isshin said and Ichigo knew his dad excepted Karin's reasons, he didn't like it but he accepted it, so as painful as it was Ichigo would except her decision too.

"Ok dad I swear I'll look after her when she gets to the Soul Society." Ichigo said his voice full of conviction.

_Karakura Cemetery, present time._

Isshin and Yuzu finished placing Karin's remains in the urn, they lifted it together and placed it in her grave. Isshin looked at the inscription on the grave marker, it read

Karin Kurosaki, Beloved daughter and sister she will always be in our hearts. 

Isshin and Yuzu walked over to their visitors from the Soul Society, and they all got ready to leave for the Kurosaki house. Karin told everyone that she needed to be alone for a moment and that she would catch up before they left for home. She walked to her mother's grave and sat down.

"Hi mom, its bit awhile hasn't it?" she started.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you in so long, but I was in prison. Can you believe I was there for three years before they executed me, I was executed because of what I did to the guy that hurt Yuzu, but I don't regret protecting her even thought I had to die to do it." She hugged her knees to her chest, as she continued. "Being executed was really painful, I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, and I thought my head was going to explode. You know if Toshiro hadn't been there for me I don't think I would have made it, he really is amazing I love him so much." she said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Karin heard a small noise, she looked behind her and saw Toshiro walking up. Karin stood and was about to ask why he was there, but before she could say anything he walked up and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Karin was shocked at first, but then she felt the pain and sadness of the past three years flood through her. Karin let her tears fall, and as he held her she let it all out. Toshiro held her tightly as her body was racked with uncontrolled sobs, he rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Its ok, let it all out. Don't hold anything back." he whispered in her ear. After about ten minutes she looked up at him with red puffy eyes and thanked him for being there when she needed him. They sat in front in front of the graves and he held her until she fell asleep. He looked at the grave that held her brother and Rukia, he read the inscription on the marker.

Ichigo Kurosaki and his beloved Rukia Kuchiki, may the love they shared in this life endure in the next.

Toshiro had no doubt that Ichigo and Rukia will still be together after a thousand years, some bonds were just unbreakable. He looked down at Karin, she looked so different in this gigai but he still loved her more then he could ever hope to express. Maybe our bond is unbreakable too he thought as he reached down and gently scooped up the his sleeping girlfriend. Toshiro carried her through the grave yard and placed her in Isshin's car, he held her on the way back to the Kurosaki house. When they arrived he carried her to the living room and carefully placed her on the couch, he looked at her sleeping form before he gently woke her. Karin looked at him with sleepy eyes, but sat up when she realized it was only seven in the evening. Yuzu went and made diner for everyone and after it was over Byakuya, and Rangiku said their goodbyes and left for Urahara's shop so they could return to the Soul Society. Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin went to Urahara's as well and retrieved normal gigais, they were planning to stay the night at the Kurosaki's and the gigais they were using were only good for a few hours before they would lose their connection to them. After they returned Isshin suggested a movie, so Yuzu went and made some snacks while everyone else went and put their pajamas on. After Yuzu came back down from putting her pajamas on Isshin put on the movie. Rukia leaned on Ichigo and he wrapped his arms around her, while Karin sat in Toshiro's lap as he held her. The movie was suspenseful and during tense parts of it Rukia or Yuzu would let out a little yelp, Toshiro kept hearing a noise he couldn't identify at first he thought it was Yuzu or Rukia. After a few times he noticed that Karin was the source of the sound, she had fallen asleep and was whimpering in her sleep. Toshiro tried comforting her by gently rubbing her back, and whispering comforting words in her ear. This seemed to work, so after she calmed down he picked her up and carried her to her old bed in the room she and Yuzu had shared. He was surprised to find that her side of the room had not been changed, so placed her in bed then lay down beside her. He pulled the covers over both of them, her hands were on his chest and one of his arms around her shoulders while his other arm was under her and around her waist. He felt her snuggle closer and he smiled.

"I love you Karin Kurosaki." he said before he let sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 4

Karin felt something warm and comforting in bed next to her, snuggling closer to the warmth she felt the two strong arms that were around her small body hold her a little closer as she snuggled into them.

"Good morning" Toshiro said as he placed a gentile kiss on her head.

"Morning" Karin responded with her eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of safety and warmth she had from being in his arms. The two lay in bed enjoying the rare peace of laying in each other's arms. Karin could not remember the last time she slept so well, and seeing the look of peace in her often troubled gray eyes was heaven for Toshiro. After about an hour a low rumble interrupted their comfortable silence.

"Are you hungry?" Karin ask her eyes still closed.

"A little." the white haired captain responded.

"Good me too." Karin said as the door opened revealing Ichigo standing in the doorway, his hair was messier then usual and a raven haired girl had her arms wrapped around his waist.

'Yuzu ask me to tell you that breakfast is almost ready" Ichigo said still wiping the sleep from his eyes, while Rukia still had hers closed as she was leaning on Ichigo.

Both Karin and Hitsugaya sat up with his arms still around her, and they both nodded an acknowledgment.

Karin and Toshiro came down to breakfast and sat next to each other, their fingers still interlocked from the walk downstairs. Yuzu started serving the food and then sat with everyone else, Karin watched Yuzu who was smiling but her eyes were still haunted and sad. Ichigo could not stop yawning in spite of finishing his second cup of coffee, and he refilled it again before returning to the table. Karin noticed her brother's sleepiness and how Rukia was having a hard time keeping her eyes open too.

"You two have a busy night?" Karin ask with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah" Ichigo said through another yawn and Rukia just nodded, her eyes barely open. Isshin perked up when he heard this, and Karin knew what was about to happen.

'Son you made sure you had protection, right?" Isshin said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah" Ichigo said thinking his dad had ask him if he been sure to protect Rukia.

"Oh Masaki, our son has become a man and what a beautiful girl he did it with!" Isshin yelled running to his wife's poster before grabbing Ichigo in a bear hug.,

"You sure wore poor little Rukia out last night, I had no idea my son was such a beast." Isshin said his eyes still sparkling.

"Yeah it was a busy night" Ichigo said through another yawn.

"So now that you two are having sex, when can I expect grandbabies?" Isshin said with an expectant look on his face.

"What!" Ichigo yelled causing Rukia to wake up fully.

"Since you and Rukia had sex last night I want some grandbabies." Isshin said still smiling.

"We didn't have sex you old pervert!" Ichigo yelled, and within seconds both men were fighting. Toshiro just sighed and Karin started laughing as Ichigo sidestepped a punch to the face and kicked Isshin across the room.

"That wasn't very nice Karin, setting Ichi-nii up like that" Yuzu said trying not to laugh, as Isshin ran to Masaki's poster yelling about how strong Ichigo had grown and how sore poor little Rukia must be from their wild night of passion.

"So why are you two so tired anyway?" Karin ask.

"We kept getting hollow alerts all night" Rukia said her voice still laced with sleep.

"I didn't hear any alerts." Hitsugaya said, taking out his soul phone and looking at it.

"I guess I forgot to charge it." he added noticing that the battery had died. Ichigo returned to the table with yet another refill of his coffee and sat down placing a second cup in front of Rukia, who started sipping it slowly. After a few minutes Isshin returned to the table and sat back down, with two black eyes and a huge smile. Everyone was eating and enjoying themselves when they heard a loud crash, everyone looked up to see what it was. Rukia was laying on the floor having fallen asleep, Ichigo stood up and scooped her up in his arms.

"I guess I better get her back to bed." Ichigo said as he carried her toward the stairs.

"Ok" Yuzu said with a smile, looking amused.

'Be sure and use protection!" Isshin said as Ichigo started walking up the stairs.

After breakfast was over Karin and Toshiro did the dishes as Yuzu cleaned the table and put up the food. Ichigo and Rukia were still asleep upstairs and Isshin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is dad?" Yuzu ask after noticing Isshin's absence.

"I think he went to his office to do some work." Karin answered her twin.

"No, dad closed the clinic today because of your funeral." Yuzu said looking a little concerned.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this." Karin said looking a little more worried then Yuzu.

Yuzu and Karin got up from their coffee and headed up stairs to find their dad. Isshin was standing in Ichigo's room snapping pictures with his camera of Ichigo and Rukia as they slept. They were on their sides facing each other, his arms held her tight, and her hands were on his chest. Rukia was so small that the top of her head was at Ichigo's chin, they both had a peaceful look on their sleeping faces. Isshin quickly headed out of the room to hide the camera, he returned to watch the young couple sleep enjoying the look of peace on his son's face. Karin and Yuzu came up stairs to find Isshin in Ichigo's room and Karin became angry, she was about to yell when Isshin turned to her with his finger over his lips telling the girls to be quiet. Isshin waved the girls over and they walked up, seeing their normally scowling brother with such a peaceful look on his face made both girls smile.

"They look so peaceful." Yuzu said in a whisper, causing Rukia to stir a little and Ichigo held her a little tighter as she relaxed back into his arms.

Karin walked out of the room with a happy look on her face, she knew her brother had found his soul mate in the form of a petite raven haired soul reaper. Karin walked back down to the living room and she looked at Toshiro, I found mine too, she thought as she sat on the sofa next to him.

Isshin and Yuzu were walking down stairs and spotted Karin and her boyfriend of nine years sitting on the couch talking.

"You know Yuzu, they looked just as peaceful when they were asleep this morning." Isshin said to his last living daughter. Yuzu just nodded and Isshin noticed she looked a little sad.

"Don't worry your turn will come, just wait and soon enough someone will come to help you carry your burdens too" he said as he wrapped her in a loving fatherly hug, all traces of his usual crazy persona gone and a look of understanding in his eyes.

"I know daddy, and I'm glad that Karin-chan has someone who loves her like that I really am. I just thought I would at least have a boyfriend by now, I feel so lonely sometimes. I haven't had a boyfriend in three years, and she has had the same one since she was twelve." Yuzu said as tears formed in her eyes, Isshin knelt down to so they were face to face.

"Yuzu do you know how old I was when I met your mother? He ask, and she shook her head.

"I was five hundred and twenty three, and she was my first girlfriend." he said causing her to chuckle a little.

" I guess I just have to wait a little longer, but hopefully not that long." She said causing Isshin to laugh.

"I hope not too." He said as they went down to the living room.

Ichigo and Rukia finally woke up at lunch, and after it was finished everyone sat in the living room and played board games. It was late afternoon when Karin and Toshiro decided to go for a walk. They both ate a soul candy and went out in spirit form so no one could see them. Karin held his arm in both of hers as the walked, and she had a wistful look on her face as they passed the elementary school.

"You know that's the school I went to when we met." She said as they walked.

"I remember, I thought you were a little different but I had no idea how special you really are." He said, causing her to smile.

"I couldn't believe you were still playing after that injury, and I really couldn't believe you attacked that menos without hesitating. Even after I killed it you were more worried about your friends then yourself." He continued.

"I had never met a braver person in my life, after that I knew I wanted to get to know you better. I guess that was the day I started falling in love with you" He finished.

"Wow Toshiro, I think that's the most I've heard you say at one time. Do you really mean that?" She said, her face turning pink. He didn't say anything, he just leaned in and kissed her with all of the passion his heart held for her. After they broke the kiss Karin looked at him, her face was as red as a tomato.

"Nine years after our first kiss and you still turn red." He said with a smile hugging her close to him.

"Do you remember that day?" He ask.

"How could I forget, that was my first kiss." She said, her face in his chest.

"It was mine too." he said.

_Flashback, Urahara's training grounds, Karakura 9 years ago._

"Ok Kurosaki hold your sword like this." Hitsugaya said moving Karin's hands into the proper position.

"Toshiro, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Karin!" she said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Fine, Karin please hold your sword the way I just showed you." he said looking as annoyed as she did. Karin looked at him like he was saying something weird.

"I am holding it right." she said, he raised his practice sword and brought in down on her with a powerful swing. Karin tried to block but her hands were too low on the grip and too close together. His attack knocked her sword from her hands and she fell on her back.

"See I told you not to grip it like that, in a real fight you would be dead. He said with the tip of his wooded sword at her heart. Karin grabbed his sleeve and pulled, he landed on top of her. Toshiro was aware of two things, first that he was on top of her with their faces inches apart. The second thing he was aware of was that she was holding his sword against his throat having grabbed it as he fell.

"In a real fight you would be dead." Karin said with a smirk on her face. He noticed how smug she looked. She looks cute with that smug expression on her face, wait did I just think that she's cute? He thought to himself.

"You think I'm cute?" she said with a surprised but happy look on her face. Toshiro's face turned pale as he realized that he said that out loud.

"No I said that was a cute trick you pulled, like I would ever call you cute." he said flustered, but trying and failing to sound calm.

"Oh." was all Karin said her voice seemed distant, and for a moment he could see hurt in her eyes. He realized too late that he had made it sound like she was unattractive, and even though she was a tomboy she was still a girl and no girl wants to be called ugly. Toshiro had to admit if just to himself that she was cute, her inner strength and will power made her even more beautiful, wait now he was thinking of her as beautiful? Ok now he was sure something was wrong with his head, but still he had to admit she is a beautiful girl. He looked at the girl setting next to him, she seemed distracted and maybe a little sad. He realized just how much he had hurt her, and he had to wonder why she took his comment to heart like that. He knew they were friends and that she valued his opinions like he valued hers, but she never seemed to care what people thought of the way she looked before so why now? Toshiro sat for a moment then it dawned on him, she never cared what others thought of her appearance but this was the first time he had ever made a comment about it and he made it sound like he thinks she's ugly. Well that was foolish, I can't believe I would do that to her just to avoid embarrassing myself. But why would she care if I think she's attractive or not, and why does it bother me so much? She really is attractive though, more so then any girl I know. Why do I think that, who is she to me anyway? Karin is a friend yes but so are Rangiku and Momo, she's different though but how and why? Why do I feel nervous and short of breath around her and not them? He sat next to her thinking about how she is different from all of his other female friends then realization hit him, why he gets short of breath and nervous around her, why he thinks she's cute but is too embarrassed to let her know it, and why that look of hurt bothered him so much. After thinking through all of the evidence he could only come to one conclusion, he was in love with Karin Kurosaki. He briefly wondered if the reason what he said affected her so much was that she felt the same way he did. Well there was only one way to find out, but first he needed to apologize for making it sound like he thinks she's ugly. He looked over at her, she was sitting staring at the ground in front of her, the bento she brought for lunch was open but un touched.

"Karin?" he said hoping to make things right, he didn't like the sad look on her face. She just gave a small grunt and didn't look up.

"I didn't mean to say that." he said hoping that she would listen even if she refused to look at him.

"Say what, that you think I'm ugly?" she said still not looking at him.

"I didn't say you're ugly." he said his voice calm.

"But that's what you think isn't it?" she said turning to him. Toshiro looked at her, the hurt in her grey eyes was as clear as day, and he thought he saw tears forming. She's not ugly, she's the most beautiful girl I know. How do I prove that to her though? He thought to himself .

"I don't think you're ugly." He said.

"Then why did you say it?" she ask the tears in her eyes threatening to fall in spite of her efforts to stop them. He looked at her, and wondered if he should just come out and tell her that he was in love with her. Toshiro was afraid that if she rejected him it would ruin their friendship, but he realized that if he didn't tell her the truth then their friendship would be over anyway. Oh well I don't have anything to loose, its now or never he thought to himself.

"See you can't even answer, can you? I know I'm ugly, I'm not girly, not pretty and no guy would ever think I'm attractive, but you didn't have to say it and rub it in." She said the tears were falling down her face now, and she was starting to hiccup with little sobs. Toshiro placed a hand under her chin and raised her face so she was looking him in the eyes.

"You're not ugly at all, I think you're the most beautiful girl I know in both body and soul." he said taking her hands in his.

"Yeah right, don't lie just to make me feel better." she said her face downcast, and her voice filled with hurt.

"The only reason I said that was because I was scared." he said as he raised her face again.

"Scared of what?" she said looking sad and confused.

"Of this." He said as he closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. Karin was shocked at first but then she realized something, the man she had loved for so long that she couldn't remember not being in love with him was kissing her, she never felt so happy in her life. After a moment or so he broke the kiss and turned away red faced.

"I was afraid if you knew that I was in love with you it would ruin our friendship." he said clearly worried. Karin just smiled and leaned close to his face.

"I love you too." she said as she pressed her lips to his, he ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth and let him in. He ran his tongue over her teeth and he caressed her tongue with his, Karin returned the favor as she explored his mouth with her tongue. After a few moments the broke the kiss both trying to catch their breath.

"That was my first kiss" she said her face redder then a tomato.

"Mine too." he said giving her a run for her money in the blush department.

"So what does this mean?" she ask as she curled up in his lap, and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he decided then and there that he never wanted to let go of her again.

"I don't know." he said.

"Oh." was all she said. They sat for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the closeness and warmth they were sharing.

"Karin?" he said as her eyes were drifting shut.

"Yeah?" she said without looking up.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He ask sounding worried.

"Yes." she said looking up at him and smiling.

"Good." he said as he kissed her head.

She snuggled closer to him and he realized she was falling asleep in his arms, so he held her a little closer.

He shifted and looked at her, he was right she is the most beautiful girl he knows. Her skin is light and soft, her eyes a striking shade of grey, her raven colored hair was cut to her jaw and felt like silk as he ran his fingers through it. Her beauty was far more then just skin deep though, she is strong willed and determined, she would never abandon someone even if it meant giving her life to protect them, and she never gives up even when she's injured she keeps fighting. Karin also had a caring side, the way she looked after her soft hearted twin, and her team mates. He loves her more then he ever thought possible, and the best part is that she loves him too.

"Good night Karin, I love you." he whispered in her ear, causing her to smile in her sleep.

_Karakura Park, Living World, Present time._

They continued their walk through the town, it was almost 6 pm and they would have to return to the Soul Society by midnight. They were headed to their spot to watch the sunset when they both felt it, a hollow and not a small one. They ran into the park to find an Arrancar chasing a small boy around the park, and laughing like a manic as it taunted the boy. Karin and Toshiro both drew their swords and prepared to attack, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay back, let me handle this." he said still looking at the arrancar.

"I don't need to be protected." Karin said anger raising in her voice.

"Its not that, you haven't achieved shikai yet, and that's not an ordinary hollow.

"What?" She ask looking confused.

"That's an arrancar, a mask less hollow. They're much more powerful, and most of them were menos class before their masks were removed." He said as he moved to attack it.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro called out as he released his sword. The arrancar said nothing as he drew his sword and slashed at Hitsugaya, who first dodged then blocked the attacks.

"Is that all you've got little boy." the arrancar gloated as he kicked Hitsugaya in the ribs.

"Not quite, Bankai!" he yelled as ice wings and the ice flowers formed behind him.

They continued to fight, but with the gentai kaijo limiting him to just 20% of his power Hitsugaya was losing badly. Karin was watching with frustration from the sidelines, she knew she was no match for this enemy but that didn't mean that she didn't want to help Toshiro fight.

The last ice flower shattered and Hitsugaya lost his bankai, the arrancar started pounding him with punches and kicks.

"Toshiro!" Karin yelled as he was battered into the ground.

"I need to help him!" she said aloud, frustrated that all she could do was watch as that bastard beat Toshiro.

"Then help him." she heard a voice in her head.

"I can't." she said to the voice.

"Why not?" the voice ask.

"He's too powerful, I can't beat him." she said growing more desperate by the second, as the love of her life was being beaten to a pulp.

"Yes you can." the voice said.

"How?" Karin ask, and she found herself standing in the windy soccer field that is her inner world. She looked and saw the green haired woman walking to her, she looked at Karin and smiled.

"Just call on me." said the green haired woman.

"I can't" Karin said

" Why not?" the sword spirit ask.

"I don't know your name." Karin said, her frustration and shame causing her to look at the ground.

"Yes you do." the woman responded.

"No I don't"

"You do, my name has been on your heart since you were born."

" I don't know it." and with that Karin was back in the real world, Toshiro was on the ground and the arrancar picked him up and was crushing him.

"Toshiro!" Karin yelled feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Call on me." she heard the voice again.

"I can't" Karin said sobbing as Toshiro let out a scream of pain.

" Call my name now!" the woman yelled in a stern voice.

" Soar through the wind swept sky, Kazeryu!" Karin yelled as she was surrounded by wind and her sword transformed with into shikai. Karin attacked the arrancar, it was surprised by her attack and dropped Hitsugaya. She sent a small wind dragon at her target, and it bit off the arrancar's right arm. The arrancar drew back and counter attacked sending Karin into a wall, she collapsed and as she fell she saw Hitsugaya stand up. The last thing she saw before darkness took her was Toshiro standing up, he raised his sword and yelled something she couldn't hear. A bright light came from his chest as his bankai reformed.

Karin opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light. Am I dead again? she thought to herself as she tried to set up.

"Good your awake." she heard Toshiro say.

"What happened, how long was I out?" she ask with her head still splitting.

"About an hour, and you released your shikai, good work. That arrancar almost killed you, that was foolish to risk your self like that." he said, the concern clear on his face.

"I had to do something, I couldn't let him kill you." she said.

"Well you bought me the time to release the gentai kaijo seal, and I was able to kill it using my full power. So thank you for helping, but please don't risk yourself for me again. If I lost you Karin I don't know what I would do." he said as he stroked her hair.

"I can't loose you either Toshiro." she said. Ichigo and Rukia came in to check on Karin and make sure she was ok.

"Hey Karin, I heard you released your shikai? Rukia said as she sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah I did, her name is Kazeryu." Karin said.

"The Wind Dragon, it suits you." Ichigo said as he examined her sword.

"Well I guess this means that we will need to train hard in order for you to master it before the Academy semester starts." Rukia said.

"We?" Karin ask.

"You, Me, Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya, we are going to train you." Rukia said, enjoying the happy look on her soon to be sister-in-law's face.

"Sounds like fun." Karin said trying to get up, but she was still too weak.

"Just rest right now. I have already contacted the Soul Society and told them that you were injured by an arrancar, we don't have to leave until you are able to travel." Toshiro said with a gentile squeeze of her hand.

"Yeah, I heard that Byakuya threatened to imprison the soul reaper in charge of Karakura for failing to even notice an arrancar in his area." Ichigo said with a little amusement in his voice, proving that being captain of the Third Division had not caused him to completely grow up.

The next day Karin's strength had returned, and though she still felt a bit weak she was ready to go back. Karin knew there would be a lot of work ahead of her, she would spend the next six months training and mastering her shikai. After breakfast was done everyone went to Urahara's shop and after he opened the sankaimon everyone said their goodbyes.

"Bye Yuzu, don't worry I'll comeback for visits. After all I can't resist your cooking." Karin said giving her twin a tight hug.

'Bye Karin, I'll miss you." Yuzu said returning the hug.

"Bye dad, take care of Yuzu and yourself." Karin said doing something she almost never did, she hugged her dad.

"I will Karin, I hope we can come see you soon." Isshin said with real tears starting in his eyes.

After Ichigo and Rukia said goodbye to everyone who was staying in the living world, he took Rukia's tiny hand in his and they walked through the gate. Toshiro was about to take Karin's hand when Yuzu ran up to her in tears and grabbed her sister in a hug so tight that Karin was having trouble breathing.

"Don't go Karin!" Yuzu sobbed on her sister.

"I wish I didn't have too, but I don't belong in this world anymore Yuzu. I'm dead, I belong in the Soul Society now. Don't be sad, this isn't goodbye we'll see each other again. Like I said I can visit you here and you can come see me in the Soul Society, Byakuya-nii misses you too so you need to come visit us again. Just think of it like I moved to a new town, and we have to travel to see each other." Karin said trying to sound cheerful for Yuzu's sake.

"Ok Karin, I'll try to stay strong until I see you again." Yuzu said still hiccupping and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Karin took Toshiro's hand and with one last smile at her dad and sister she walked through the gate.

Isshin and Yuzu watched her go, and they both decided that they would visit the Soul Society soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Karin began to panic, she couldn't breath, she couldn't move, and she could feel her slowing heartbeat pounding in her head as her body tried to fight the drugs that were slowly killing her. For Karin every second was an eternity, the pain and panic was unbearable. She couldn't feel anything but the heaviness in her chest as her heart and lungs were paralyzed by the poisons flowing in her veins. Will the pain ever end, when will I finally die? She thought as she begged what ever powers that ran the universe to just let her die and end this unbearable pain. Toshiro where are you? You promised me you would hold my hand while they execute me. Why aren't you here you promised Toshiro, don't you love me? Karin cried in her mind. Were are you Toshiro, don't leave me to die alone. Toshiro, please help me. Toshiro, Toshiro, Toshiro!

"Toshiro!" Karin screamed as she bolted upright in her bed, she was covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." she told herself as she hugged her knees to her chest. She looked at the clock by her bed, it was three in the morning.

"Why didn't they just cut my head off like the old days, it would have hurt less." she said to no one in particular. Her voice ragged and she felt tears burning in her eyes, she grabbed her pillow and started sobbing into it.

'Oh Toshiro, I wish you were here." Karin said through her sobs.

The next morning at Karin came down to breakfast with Ichigo and Rukia, Byakuya had been called away early to his Division because Renji was in the Fourth Division with food poisoning.

"Morning Karin" Ichigo said as he sipped on his tea.

"Morning" She said back, and he noticed that she seemed tired.

"Did you sleep good?" Rukia ask, having noticed Karin's state as well.

"Yeah I slept ok." Karin said trying to hide how tired she was, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep after her nightmare.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ichigo ask not really convince by her answer.

"Yeah I'm just kind of tired, its been a hard couple of week being executed and all." Karin said trying to sound normal even though she felt anything but. The maids brought in the food and they started eating their breakfast. Ichigo and Rukia were talking about their upcoming wedding, and Karin was not really interested in what they were saying.

"Would you like to be one?" Rukia ask Karin who was spaced out.

"I'm sorry Rukia, what did you ask?' Karin said after realizing that Rukia was talking to her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be a bridesmaid since we are having a western style wedding." Rukia said concern for Karin clear on her face.

"Yeah sure." Karin said.

"Are you sure you're ok Karin-chan." Rukia ask getting worried.

"Yeah, if you'll excuse me I need to get ready to go train." Karin said as she got up. Both Ichigo and Rukia nodded, then after she left they looked at each other and her uneaten breakfast.

"Something is really wrong with her, did you see the bags under her eyes?" Rukia said.

"I know, something has been off with her since her funeral last week. I just don't know what to do about it, if I ask her about it she just denies that anything is wrong." Ichigo said clearly frustrated and worried.

"I have to go, we have a division wide training session today, and Kira will need my help getting it organized." Ichigo said as he leaned down and kissed Rukia on the cheek, she smiled and kissed him back. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu from the rack and left. After he was gone Rukia got up and retrieved Soda No Shiryuki from the rack and left for the Thirteenth Division offices.

Isshin Kurosaki left the clinic in soul form and headed to Urahara's shop, it was well after ten thirty at night and Yuzu was still not home from her training session with Yoruichi and Urahara. Isshin had to admit he was worried about Yuzu, her sweet and innocent demeanor has been gone since that night three years ago, it was as if that part of her had died. Yuzu had become bitter and cynical after Karin was put on death row, after her sisters execution she seems so sad and lost. Things have only gotten worse since Karin's funeral and her move to the Soul Society, if anything Yuzu has become even more reckless then she was and Isshin is worried that she has a death wish. He entered the shop and headed down to the basement training area, as he came down he could hear Yuzu chanting a kido incantation with Urahara sending bolt of red energy at her from his zanpaktou. Yuzu dodge the bolts using flash step and tried to hit Urahara in the head with her bokken, she missed and he caught her with his blade cutting her arm. Yuzu clinched her wounded arm and looked at Urahara with primal rage in her amber eyes. Yuzu began to glow orange with uncontrolled energy, she channeled it into her bokken and recklessly charged at Urahara. There was a large explosion as red and orange spirit energy collided with enough force to shatter the ground in the training area. As the smoke cleared Isshin could see Urahara was on one knee using his sword for support, and Yuzu was unconscious on the ground her bokken shattered. Isshin ran to his daughter's side, she was badly injured with blood flowing from a number of cuts and gashes. Isshin picked her up and walked to the entrance, he was about to yell at Urahara for risking Yuzu's life like that when he saw him collapse and Yoruichi picked him up and followed Isshin upstairs. Isshin left Yuzu resting on a futon in the back of the shop having finished healing her with kido, Isshin came in and sat at the table with Yoruichi who had finished healing Urahara.

"What was he thinking putting her at risk like that?" Isshin all but seethed.

"Yuzu is very powerful, but because of everything she's suffered she is losing control. When Yuzu's emotions get the better of her then her spirit energy becomes unstable, her attack on Kisuki was amazingly powerful and she almost killed both of them." Yoruichi said with clear concern on her face.

"I know, she's getting worse. I really think she may be trying to get herself killed." Isshin said with his face down cast. Yoruichi put a hand on his shoulder. How much pain and loss can one man endure? She thought to herself as she saw the expression on Isshin's face.

Three more days passed and Karin had suffered the same nightmares about her execution every night. Toshiro noticed that the area under her eyes was almost black from lack of sleep, and any weight she had gained in the Soul Society was gone, if anything she weighed less then she did when she was in prison and he was worried that if something didn't change her health would be in danger. Ichigo and Rukia had noticed her state as well but every time they ask her what was wrong she would tell them everything is fine and would go off by herself. The three of them were setting around the table at the Kuchiki manor trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"I just don't get it, she was fine until we got back from the Living World, then she seemed to fall apart." Toshiro said, frustration in his voice.

"Did something happen to her in the Living World?" Rukia ask.

"Not that I know of. What about you Toshiro, did anything happen to her there that you know of?" Ichigo said looking worn out himself.

"No, and one of us was with her at all times so nothing could have happed without one of us knowing." Hisugaya said, too worried about Karin to correct Ichigo's use of his first name.

"Maybe we should take her to the Fourth and see what Unohana can find out." Rukia said and both males nodded in agreement.

"I can go get her." Hitsugaya said as he got up to leave.

" If something doesn't change soon I'm afraid she could die from this." Rukia said in a sad tone.

"I know." was all Ichigo could say.

"Snap! Tobiume" Momo yelled as she sent a fire ball at Karin, who blocked it using a bakudo spell. Karin sent a wind dragon at Momo who dissipated it using a shakaho fireball.

"You can't get me that easily Kurosaki!" Momo yelled and sent another wave of fire balls from Tobiume at Karin who was too slow in dodging and was hit in the midsection by one. She let out a scream of pain and brought Kazeryu up to protect herself from the other woman's assaults.

"I haven't even warmed up yet!" Karin yelled with more conviction then she felt. She sent a pare of dragons at Momo, and used Kazeryu's wings to shield herself from yet another wave of Tobiume's fireballs. Momo was hit by one of the dragons and she was bleeding from her arm and leg were she was hit. Momo let out a small cry of pain, and retaliated with a binding spell, followed by a hado 33 blue fire crash. Karin was hit and she was sent airborne by the impact, as she got up she hit Momo with bakudo 64, as the six light rods bound her Momo tried and failed to brake it. Karin fired a wave of shakaho fire balls at Momo who broke the spell but couldn't dodge the follow up attack.

"That's enough Kurosaki." Momo said as she raised her hand in surrender.

"Good session Momo." Karin said as she offered the other girl a hand getting up.

"You did good too Kurosaki." Momo said with a smile.

"Please call me Karin, unless you want me calling you vice-captain Kira." Karin said.

"No it would be too confusing if you called me that. I would never know if you meant me or my husband." Momo Kira said with a slightly amused but distasteful look on her face.

"Then I guess you better call me Karin, Momo-chan." Karin said, as the two girls walked to the Fifth Division. Momo noticed that Karin seemed very tired and she had dark circles under her eyes, she was also thinner and paler then she was when she first arrived in the Soul Society.

"Is everything ok Karin-chan?" Momo ask as they walked in.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Karin said trying to hide the weakness and exhaustion she felt from not being able to sleep, or eat because of her nightmares.

"You just seem tried." Momo said, while studying the other girls face for clues.

"Well we did train pretty hard." Karin said hoping that would get Momo to drop the matter.

"Ok, well I have to go. I'll see you later Kuros.. I mean Karin." Momo said as she entered the gate to the Fifth Division. Karin started walking home, she felt like crying all she wanted was to collapse on the ground and sleep, but if she did then those damned nightmares would torture in her sleep again. Karin hate felling so weak and helpless, but she hadn't slept well since that night after her funeral. To make matters worse she hadn't felt like eating much because of it and now she felt so weak that she was afraid she would die again if she couldn't find a way to make herself eat.

Hitsugaya was walking toward the Fifth Division looking for Karin, he spotted her walking in the direction of his division. He ran up to her and started walking beside her.

"Karin, I need to talk to you" He said as they walked. Karin just nodded.

"What's going on with you? You look like you haven't slept in months, and you've lost so much weight I'm afraid you'll die without help" He said to her.

"Nothing is wrong Toshiro, I'm fine." She said without looking at him. Karin stopped walking and sat down on the ground by the wall of the Tenth Division barracks

"Don't lie Karin, you haven't been the same since we got back from your funeral. I want to know why the girl I love looks like she is dying in front of me, I had to watch you die once I don't ever want to do it again." He said the fear and pain in his heart causing his voice to break and tears to form in his eyes. Karin looked at his face and she could see the emotions running through his teal eyes, and that did it.

"I can't do this anymore Tosh, I just can't take it. Every time I try to sleep I have a nightmare about being executed again. I felt so scared so helpless, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath it felt like forever, the only thing that I had to cling to was you. Knowing that you were there for me, feeling you hold my hand and stroke my hair, it was the only thing that helped me get through it." Karin said on the verge of tears, her voice breaking as she tried to control it.

"The worst part is in my nightmares you aren't there, you've abandoned me to die alone. I know you would never do that, but I still can't sleep. I can't bring myself to eat, I feel so sick from this. Tosh I don't want to die again I don't want to leave you." Karin said as she lost control, she collapsed into a sobbing heap as he wrapped his arms around her trembling form and let her cry on him. To Hitsugaya she felt so small and weak in his arms that he could not believe she was the same person who used to beat him at soccer.

"I won't let you die again, I promised I would always be here for you." He whispered in her ear.

"I wish they'd just cut my head off instead." Karin said through her sobs.

"I know it was horrible, but it's over now. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you again." He said as he picked her up in his arms, and started walking to the Fourth Division.

A dark clad figure walked through the streets of Karakura, the remnants of a hollow mask was on the left side of his face. The Arrancar was hunting for his pray in Karakura, the last he knew she still lived there with her family. He started searching for her spiritual pressure, and was surprised at how weak it was when he found it. She was going to pay for what she did to him, he still remembered that day and it hunted him, he thirsted for her blood and finally he was about to have his revenge. He made his way to the source of her spirit energy, and ran through the streets with such speed that he was almost using sonedo. Soon he would pay her back for what she did, soon he would torture her and devour her soul. He ran up the a hill and through the gates at the top, he was surprised to find that he was in a graveyard. He traced the her presence to a terrace and soon found himself at the source. He was standing in front of a grave, he looked at the inscription on the grave.

Karin Kurosaki Beloved daughter and sister, she will always be in our hearts.

Karin awoke in the Fourth Division medical ward, she was confused at first and then she remembered that Toshiro had carried her there after she told him what was wrong. Karin was still tried and she wondered how long she had been asleep. She looked over and realized that Toshiro was setting next to her bed holding her hand, he must have fallen asleep at some point. Karin sat up still feeling very weak and a little dizzy, Toshiro woke up and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"How're you feeling?" He ask her.

"Still a little tired, and weak." She said.

"You need to try and eat something." He said handing her a tray of food.

"I know it's not Yuzu's cooking, but it's not bad." He said as she took it and started slowly eating, anytime she looked like she was starting to feel sick he would stroke her hair or place his hand on her shoulder. His small gestures of affection seemed to help her feel better, and after she finished eating she laid back down.

"I talked to your brother, I'm going to move in to the Kuchiki manor with you. Unohana suggested that we start sharing a bed since the last time you had a good nights sleep we shared your bed at home, and you slept well here as long I has next to you. She believes that if we share a bed then your nightmares will stop, so your brother and captain Kuchiki agreed to her plan." He said to her, as she took in what he was saying she realized that if he was next to her then she had nothing to fear, not even her dreams.

"Thanks Tosh." She said as she started drifting of to sleep again.

"You're welcome Rin, I love you." He said to his half asleep girlfriend.

" I love you too." She said, her voice filled with sleep. He leaned in and kissed her on the head.

"I will always do what it takes to protect you Karin, always." He said in a whisper after she was asleep. He laid down next to her and watched her sleep, she had a peaceful look on her face, but as he held her he noticed how thin and frail she felt in his arms. He felt her snuggle closer to him and he held her carefully, as if she would shatter if he held her too tight. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you Karin, was his last thought before he fell asleep.

Karin was released from the Fourth Division the next day, she was still tired and weak but she'd also slept peacefully through the night. Unohana said it would be ok for her to go home, but she was still concerned by how much weight Karin had lost. Karin was given a strict diet that was very high in nutrients to help her regain her lost weight and deal with the nutrient deficiency that she suffered from not being able to eat for so long.

"I can't believe she put me on a diet." Karin said with an irritated look on her face.

"Well you were so badly under nourished that she needed to do something to replenish your body." Toshiro said to her as they walked to the Kuchiki manor.

"But a diet, don't they usually put fat people on those?" Karin said.

"Not necessarily, in your case its because you lost so much weight that your health is at risk. If you don't regain the nutrients and weight you lost, you could die." Toshiro said, his face was calm, but pain flashed through his eyes at the thought of her dying again.

"Ok I get it, I just feel weird being on a diet." She said.

"Well didn't you have to eat a high nutrient diet to get ready for soccer season?" He ask her.

"Yeah we did." She said, looking nostalgic.

"Just think of it like that then, you are eating a diet to build you up before you go to the academy." He said to her.

'Good way to look at it, thanks Tosh."

"Your welcome, what are boyfriends for?" he said causing her to smile. Together they walked into the grounds of the Kuchiki manor, and Rukia greeted them.

"Hi you two." Rukia said as they walked up.

"Where is Ichi-nii?" Karin ask.

"Oh he is finishing his division's paperwork, he'll be home for diner." Rukia said.

"Welcome home Karin, I hope you are feeling better." Byakuya said, his deep authoritative voice sounding uncharacteristically warm.

"Thank you Byakuya-nii, I am thanks to Toshiro." she said.

"Welcome to the Kuchiki manor captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya said.

"Thank you captain Kuchiki, I'm honored by your hospitality." Hitsugaya said in return, as they were lead into the house.

Later that night Ichigo came home and they all sat down to diner, the cooks had been informed of Karin's dietary requirements and very high nutrient foods were specially prepared for her. As everyone sat and enjoyed their food, Karin looked at the people around the table. This is her family, Ichi-nii, Rukia, Byakuya-nii, and of course Toshiro, these are people who love her no matter what. For the first time in over three years Karin felt like she was home, even so she still missed her dad and Yuzu but like she said they would see each other again. Karin finished her meal, and as she sipped the tea that was served after diner she wondered when her dad and Yuzu would come and visit.

Isshin Kurosaki woke up and looked at his clock, it was well past ten in the morning. That's odd I wonder why Yuzu didn't wake me up sooner, good thing it's the weekend or else we would have to rush to get the clinic open. He thought to himself as he got out of bed. Still wondering why Yuzu didn't wake him he stretched out his sense to find her spiritual pressure, he found her still in her room. Something about her pressure felt off and he wondered if she was sick, that would explain why she was still in bed. Isshin left his room and walked down the hallway, he knocked on her door and she told him to come in. Yuzu was sitting on her bed holding a stuffed animal in her arms. At first Isshin thought she was still in her room because she was sad about Karin's death, but then he noticed it, her severed chain of fate attached to her chest.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I was wounded and I couldn't stop the bleeding." She said looking regretful.

"Who did this Yuzu?" Isshin said in disbelief, Yuzu was dead, his last child had died.

"It was an Arrancar, I didn't get his name. I saved the little boy. I killed the Arrancar, but he wounded me too badly. I tried to stay alive for you, I really did but I couldn't." She said tears forming in her amber eyes.

"Yuzu where is your body?" He ask, trying not to cry.

'Its down stairs, I'll show you." She answered. The went down and he found her lifeless body laying in a pool of blood. Yuzu had been slashed across her belly and chest, and her back had been ripped open, she was also stabbed through her midsection. Isshin knew at once that there was nothing he could have done to save her from those injuries, he was amazed that she even made it home like that, the pain must have been incredible.

'Yuzu wait here." He said as he made his way to the kitchen, he picked up the phone and dialed Ryukun Ishida's number. Isshin returned a few minutes later, and took a soul candy separating his soul and gigai. He picked up a knife and slashed and stabbed his body until it looked as bad as Yuzu's tattered remains.

"What are you doing daddy?" Yuzu ask looking worried.

"I told you I wasn't putting up anymore posters Yuzu." He said looking very serious.

"Does this mean we're both going to the Soul Society?" She ask looking hopeful.

"Yup, I called Ishida and he is going to take care of our funerals. I also left him the clinic so it can stay open without us." He said as he opened a sankaimon.

"I can't wait to see oni-chan and Karin again." Yuzu said looking happy for the first time in three years.

"We can finally be a family again Yuzu." Isshin said, and with that he and Yuzu walked through the gate.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining brightly in the sky as Isshin and Yuzu exited the sankaimon gate.

"Hey Daddy shouldn't we have told everyone we were coming." Yuzu said feeling happy to be in the Soul Society.

"It'll be more fun to surprise them, and I want to tell them in person that we died." Isshin said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Yuzu just shrugged in response as she and Isshin walked toward the Kuchiki manor. I hope Karin and Onii-chan are home, Yuzu thought to herself as she and Isshin made their way up the path to the door.

"Hey you two." Rukia said with a smile as she walked up behind them.

"Hi Rukia, I hope its ok we decided to drop in." Yuzu said looking a little sheepish.

"Of course you two are always welcome, and I know Karin and Ichigo will be happy to see you." Rukia said as they walked into the house.

"Yuzu !" Karin yelled as she ran up and grabbed her twin in a bear hug. Rukia smiled at the sight.

"Where is that son of mine." Isshin ask.

"Ichigo and Nii-sama will be home soon." Rukia said.

"Are either of you hungry? We were just about to have some lunch, you should join us." Karin said

"Sounds great Karin." Yuzu said, and Rukia was starting to worry. It seemed like Isshin and Yuzu were hiding something, Isshin was acting very calm and all traces of his usual craziness were gone.

Ichigo came home after about ten minutes, he walked in a gave and Rukia a kiss on the cheek as he passed her, his gaze stopped when he saw his dad and baby sister setting at the table.

"Hey what brings you two here?" Ichigo ask with a happy look on his face.

"It's a long story son, we'll tell you over lunch." Isshin said as Ichigo sat. Byakuya walked in and smiled when he saw Yuzu setting at the table. After everyone sat at the table the maids brought in the food.

"So Yu, how long can you stay?" Karin ask, as she swallowed a chunk of her rice ball.

" Well um, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not leaving." Yuzu said looking nervous.

"Yuzu you know I miss you, but you don't belong here you still have a life in the Living World, please don't throw that away." Karin said a little sad.

"Um I can't go back there Karin." Yuzu said looking even more worried.

"Yes you can, you belong there. Yuzu you have to be strong and live your life, please do it for me." Karin said trying to sound convincing.

"Karin I can't , I don't belong there anymore." Yuzu said

"Yes you do, I know it's hard but its not forever." Karin said.

"No I don't, I um… well I died." Yuzu said, saying the end so fast that it took everyone a moment to catch it.

"What?" Karin yelled as she grabbed Yuzu by the shoulders, and everyone else looked shocked.

"How?" was all that Ichigo could say, his face looked like a mask of shock and pain.

"I was in the park taking a walk to clear my head when I saw this Arrancar chasing the soul of a little boy. I attacked him and we fought, I killed him but I was wounded. I managed to get home but I collapsed in the living room. I tried to stay alive I really did, but I was too badly wounded and I bled out after a few minutes." Yuzu explained.

"I found her in the morning but her wounds were so severe I couldn't have saved her even if she was in the clinic when she was hurt. So I called Ishida to take care of our affairs in the living world and then I killed my gigai so it looked like we were both murdered." Isshin said taking over where Yuzu left off. Karin took in what her sister had told her, after a moment the color drained from Karin's already pale face and she fainted. Everyone rushed to Karin's side and Toshiro moved her to a couch so she could rest.

"Don't worry its just shock, she'll be fine in a little while." He said to her worried looking family. Yuzu sat next to Karin to wait for her to wake up, she noticed that Karin was even thinner then she was the day of her funeral.

"Is she ok?" Yuzu ask Toshiro who has holding Karin's hand.

"She'll be fine, I think you dying was more then she could handle at the moment."

"That's not what I mean, she just looks so fragile and thin. It looks like she hasn't been eating much, has she been sick?" Yuzu said with a look of deep concern.

"No she hasn't been sick, it's a long story." Toshiro said as everyone sat down and waited for him to tell them what was wrong with Karin.

"Karin was fine for the first few days she was in the Soul Society, but the day we got back from her funeral she was very quiet and distracted. She was very tired the next day and it looked like she hadn't slept, but when we ask her about it she denied that anything was wrong." He told them, as they listened.

"At first we thought she was just tired from everything that she had been through, but as the days passed she grew thinner and more sickly. Ichigo, Rukia, and I decided to get to the bottom of it and take her to the Fourth to see if Unohana had any ideas, I was on my way to get her when I found her outside of my division headquarters." He continued.

"I confronted her about her condition and after denying anything wrong she finally broke down and spilled everything. She told me that she was having nightmares about her execution and she couldn't sleep, she was so sick feeling from it that she couldn't eat and that's why she kept loosing weight." He finished and Isshin and Yuzu looked both shocked and pained.

"What have you been doing to treat her?" Isshin ask after he was able to find his voice.

"Well we figured out that the last time she slept well was when I was with her, so I moved in here and we share her bed. She hasn't had any nightmares since then and she's on a special high nutrent diet to help her regain her weight. She was even thinner before she started her diet, now she's more like her old self." He said as Isshin rushed forward and hugged him.

"Thank you for looking after Karin." Isshin said in a very sincere voice. Hitsugaya was shocked at first thinking that Isshin was just being crazy, but one look at the older man's face told him that he was serious.

Karin woke a short time later and sat up, she looked at her twin sister who was still setting next to her wearing a look of shame and worry.

"I can't believe you died too Yuzu." Karin said sounding like a weight was on her shoulders.

"I know Karin, but you know the good news is we get to go to the academy together, and we can live in the same house again." Yuzu said with a small smile. Karin tried to smile back but she was just too exhausted from the past few weeks and finding out Yuzu had died too was almost too much. Karin thought it over and she had to admit Yuzu was right, now that they are both dead they can go to the academy together, and she could tell that Yuzu was truly happy for the first time in three years.

"I wish you hadn't died Yuzu, but I'm glad you're here now." Karin said making her twin smile.

"I know I wish you hadn't died too, but we are dead and now we can become soul reapers like onii-chan and Rukia." Yuzu said. Karin got up from the couch still a little unsteady and walked with Yuzu helping her into the dinning room.

"Sorry about fainting everyone." she said as she took her seat.

"Don't worry about it, you had a good reason." Ichigo said to his sister.

" Yuzu are you planning on attending the academy as well?" Byakuya ask as he sipped his tea.

"Yes I am Byakuya-nii." she said with a slight formalness in her tone as a show of respect.

"Then we must submit your application as soon as possible, you of course have more then enough spirt energy as you have demonstrated over the years." he said.

"I can help you fill it out as soon as we finish getting you settled in" Ichigo said to Yuzu.

"Do you two have a place to stay?" Rukia said trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Not yet, but I know we'll figure something out soon." Isshin said catching on to Rukia's expression.

"You and Yuzu are more then welcome to stay here." Byakuya said looking up from his tea.

"Its settled then, you two will stay here." Rukia said having known what her brother would say.

"Thank you both." Yuzu giving a polite bow.

Karin and Yuzu walked down the hallway to Yuzu's new room, she was given the one right next to her sister's room. Yuzu was disappointed at first because she wanted to share a room with Karin like they did until Karin was arrested, but with Karin and Toshiro sharing a bed now it seemed best to let them have their space alone.

"So this is your new room." Karin said as she opened the door, Yuzu walked in and looked around. The room was fairly large with a western style bed, a desk with a chair and a shoji door leading to the gardens. The room was decorated with some of Yuzu's belongings from her room in the living world.

"Its a very nice room Karin. " Yuzu said still taking in her surroundings, and wishing that Karin was sharing it with her.

"If you need anything remember I'm right next door." Karin said as she started helping Yuzu unpack her bags.

"I know, thanks." Yuzu said still distracted and a little jealous of Toshiro for sharing a room with Karin, even though she understood why they had too.

"Don't worry Yuzu, you're still my sister and best friend even if we aren't sharing a room anymore." Karin said and Yuzu was surprised that Karin knew what was bothering her.

"How did you?" Yuzu stammered out.

"We're twins, remember? That means I know you better then anyone, so I can always tell when something is wrong." Karin said with a slight smirk. Karin and Yuzu both started laughing and Yuzu hugged Karin tight still trying to catch her breath from their shared laugh,

"I missed you Karin-chan." Yuzu said still holding her twin.

"I missed you to Yuzu." Karin said.

Ichigo and Rukia watched the girls talking and laughing, it was the first time since that horrific night three years ago that they were both truly happy.

"They seem so happy to be together again." Ichigo said.

"They're finally whole again Ichigo, they are twins after all." Rukia said as she shut the shoji door between Yuzu's room and the gardens.

"I guess your right, things are about to get very interesting in the Soul Society." Ichigo said to his soon to be wife.

The next day Karin and Yuzu started training together again in the hope that with enough pressure on her Yuzu would summon her zanpaktou just like Karin had.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you died yesterday!" Karin yelled as she and Yuzu took up their positions.

"Like you can beat me at swordsmanship, _Vice-Captain _?" Yuzu yelled back reminding Karin that she was the captain of the kendo team in high school.

"Well lets see what you got then _captain_ ." Karin said as she raised her bokken into a defensive stance. Yuzu said nothing as she raised her bokken over her head and came down with it in a strike at Karin's head. Yuzu redirected her strike at the last second causing Karin to miss the block, and it impacted Karin's shoulder instead.

"Damn Yuzu, nice shot." Karin said rolling her sore shoulder, she knew that she would have a bruise from that one. Oh well time to give Yuzu a few bruises of her own. Karin thought as she readied her next move.

"You never could see that one coming." Yuzu said as she brought her bokken into a low stance. Karin went in for a low strike at Yuzu's feet, but as Yuzu dodged Karin thrust the tip of her bokken into Yuzu's belly knocking the wind out of her.

"And you could never see that one" Karin said with a smirk. Yuzu said nothing as she moved in for her next attack, and for the next two hours the sounds of clashing bokkens and playful banter could be heard at the third division training grounds.

"Hey Karin I think it's time to go home, we've been at it for over two hours." Yuzu said.

"Sounds good, I'm kind of hungry, lets go get some lunch" Karin said holding her belly for emphasis and from the bruising Yuzu had given her.

"Good you still look too thin Karin,, you need to gain back your weight. I don't want you to get sick again." Yuzu said while nursing the bruises Karin had given her, and it was clear that they were evenly matched in sword skill. The two girls walked back to the Kuchiki manor unaware that they were being watched.

" I thought I would find you here" Rangiku said.

"I'm just glad they're together again, they were so broken for so long." Isshin said to his former third seat as he watched his daughters walking and laughing together.

"Well they make a good team, the academy will be good for both of them." Rangiku said as her former captain smile with pride as his daughters walked out of sight.

"Masaki would be proud of them, they're both so strong now they could give Ichigo a run for his money." Isshin said.

"A few centuries from now I wouldn't be surprised if they're both captains" Rangiku said as Isshin stood up and started walking away.

'Come on Rangiku, lets go have a drink to how much my children have grown." Isshin said.

"I thought you would never ask." Rangiku responded as she followed her former captain into Rukongai.

A dark figure crossed the sands of Heuco Mundo the moon shining in the permanent night sky. He was making his way to the ruins of Las Noches, soon he would rebuild this once great fortress, soon he would take the throne that was left by Aizen. He finds the fortress deserted much as he expected, he sends out a burst of spirit energy, soon many hollows will come and soon he will have many new followers. Then he can have his revenge on that damned girl, and her bitch sister who killed his fraccion to save that boy he was chasing. He sat on Aizen's throne remembering the day he first saw that sandy haired bitch, if he had known her sister would kill him before he could score again then he would have taken her home for awhile, so he could have had more fun with her. He knew the black haired one was executed for killing him, and his dumb ass fraccion had somehow managed to mortally wound the sandy haired one before she killed him. So now they were both in the Soul Society, and he can't get to them as long as they are there. Well no matter soon he would have an army, soon he would invade the Soul Society, and when he does he will kill that black haired bitch Karin Kurosaki, but not before she witnesses him finishing what he started with her sister. The vasto lorde was so lost in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice the large number of hollows that were headed towards Las Noches.

"Yes come to me, soon you will all bow before me, soon we will destroyed the soul reapers, soon we will have our revenge." He said as hollows large and small began charging into the fortress hunting for the source of that massive spirit energy.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk finishing the day's paper work so he could go home and spend the evening with Karin. The young couple had started taking long walks through the gardens of the Kuchiki manor before retiring to bed, and he had to admit that it was the main reason he was in a hurry to finish his paper work. Hitsugaya put the last few pieces in the proper box, and he was still wondering where his boozing vice captain had gone too, not that she was much help when she was there. Hitsugaya stood and left his office, he was surprised to find none other then Yuzu Kurosaki waiting outside his office.

"Good evening Kurosaki-san." He said with a slight bow.

"Hello captain." She said returning his bow.

"What brings you to the tenth division?" He ask as they made their way to the Kuchiki manor.

"I wanted to talk to you about Karin." Yuzu said.

"What did you need to know?" He ask.

"When she first got here you said she was okay, but after her funeral she started having nightmares right?" Yuzu ask not looking at him.

"Yes, as far as I know her nightmares started after her funeral." He responded.

"So after she stayed at our house she started having nightmares, I want to know if it's my fault?" Yuzu said with her face down case. Hitsugaya was shocked at her question, Karin would never blame Yuzu for what happened, if anything Karin felt guilty for what Yuzu had to go through.

"No, it's not your fault. Karin would never blame you, she loves you too much to do something like that." He said after the shock wore off.

"Are you sure, she got executed because of me and that's why she had nightmares." she said looking ashamed.

"Yuzu, Karin did what she did knowing what would happen, she did it to protect you because she loves you, and I know she would do it again nightmares and all." he said.

"Are you sure? I ruined her life, how can she not blame me?" Yuzu said on the verge of tears.

"You didn't ruin her life, she gave it up for you. Yuzu you couldn't have stopped it, and if anything Karin blames herself for not being able to protect you that night. You have nothing to feel guilty for, and Karin will tell you the same if you ask her." He said knowing it was true.

"Thank you." Yuzu said in a low voice, looking as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Hitsugaya and Yuzu parted company and he couldn't help but wonder at the sense of responsibility that seemed to be a Kurosaki family trait.

Kisuke Urahara sat on the porch of his shop watching the moon in the night sky, a small black cat came up and sat next to him.

"You felt it too?" she ask as they both sat looking at the full moon.

"It felt like a massive wave of hollow spirit energy coming from Heuco Mundo." He said not taking his eyes off the moon.

"What should we do about it?" she ask.

"Nothing we can do right now, we'll have to let the enemy make the first move." he said.

"Still I'm going to have Soi Fong send in a scout to see what we're up against." she said.

"I'll start making preparations on this end, Oh we better let Ichigo and Rukia know something's up, they'll want to help fight what ever it is." he said.

"Aren't they getting married in a few days?" she ask.

"Better tell them after the wedding, that way the scout will have time to report back." he said.

"Okay." Yoruichi said as she walked away.

"Just when I thought life would be boring without Aizen." Urahara said as he stood and went into his shop.

Isshin sat in a bar in the first district of Rukongai, he and Rangiku had been there for hours and it was starting to get dark outside. Isshin tried to stand up, but fell against the table.

"I guess I had a little too much sake." he said, amazed that he hadn't slurred a single word. He got up and started looking for Rangiku, he found her with Izura and Momo Kira under each arm and the three of them were even more drunk then he was.

"I think it's sooooo cute you two got married." She was saying to the two plastered vice captains.

"Come on Rangiku, it's time to go." Isshin said as he took the sake bottle out of her hand and gave it to Momo.

"But captain I don't want to." she whined.

" We need to get some rest Rangiku, Hitsugaya will need you tomorrow, and I have to help Ichigo and Rukia with the wedding." He said sounding more sober then he felt.

"Captain you're as mean as captain." she said, then she and Momo burst out laughing as they realized what she said. Isshin just gave up and started walking away when he saw a flash of auburn hair and a familiar face.

"No way, it can't be." he said as he took off after the woman leaving the three inebriated vice captains wondering what happened.

Ichigo was nervous in just a few days he and his beloved Rukia would be getting married and even though he loves her with all of his heart the prospect still scares him. Ichigo is not really scared of spending his life with her, that's a dream come true, what he fears is failing her, not being the husband she deserves. Ichigo was lost in thought when he opened his eyes and found himself in his rainy inner world.

"Ichigo what troubles you?" Zangetsu ask.

" I don't want to fail Rukia, I don't think I'm worthy of her." Ichigo said finally giving voice to the fears that have troubled him for months.

"Why don't you think you're worthy?" the sword spirit ask.

"Because Rukia deserves better then me." Ichigo said clearly upset.

"Why?" Zangetsu ask again.

"Because she does, I'm not good enough." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Zangetsu said.

"I couldn't even keep that bastard from raping Yuzu, I couldn't keep them from executing Karin, what if I can't protect Rukia?" Ichigo said pain and frustration in his voice and his fists clinched.

"You were too far away to help when Yuzu was raped, and Karin allowed them to execute her so she could become a soul reaper. You saved Rukia from her execution, you became stronger for her. You are a determined warrior Ichigo, you won't fail Rukia." Zangetsu said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ichigo ask.

"Because you love her too much to fail her, you will get stronger for her just as you did to save her from execution." Zangetsu said, and Ichigo realized that his sword was right, he would not fail her. Ichigo could feel his determination growing just as it had when he invaded the Soul Society to save her.

"Thanks old man." Ichigo said and he left his inner world and sat up in bed, he could see the peaceful sleeping face of his beautiful soon to be wife next to him. Rukia was curled up next to him and when he moved she stirred a little, he leaned down and brushed some of her raven hair out of her face.

"I won't fail you Rukia, I swear." Ichigo said determination filling his voice and burning in his eyes. With that Ichigo laid down and wrapped his arms around her letting sleep take him again.

The next day Ichigo and Rukia woke up early and headed to breakfast, the wedding was in just a few days and this was the last day that Ichigo was going to be staying at the Kuchiki manor until after the wedding. Ichigo will be moving into the Third Division captain's quarters until the wedding, so he wants to spend as much of this day with Rukia as he can the next time he sees her it will be at their wedding.

"Looks like everyone else is still asleep." Rukia said as she and Ichigo sat at the table with some Chappy cereal.

"I guess so, but that means more time for us." He said as he kissed the side of her head. A few minutes pass as they enjoying a comfortable silence, then Byakuya cam into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of tea. The three of them sat eating together and having light conversation when Isshin walked in.

"Ichigo son, I need to talk to you." He said.

"Ok dad, what's wrong?" Ichigo ask a little worried.

"I want you to meet someone." He said and Ichigo wondered if his dad had found a girlfriend. He was a little miffed at the thought, after all they hadn't even tried to find his mother's soul yet.

"Ok come in." Isshin said to the woman standing out of sight in the hall. Ichigo had been prepared to play nice for everyone's sake, but we was not prepared for what he saw next.

"Mom?" Was all he could say and darkness over took him. Ichigo woke up on a couch with Rukia next to him, he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him, his mother was there in the same room. Honestly Ichigo thought he would never see her again, and now she was here alive and well.

"Mom?" he said.

"Yes Ichigo." she said to her son.

"Is it really you?" he ask not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Yes Ichigo, it's really me." she said

"But how, when?" He started stammering out.

"I found her last night in Rukongai when I was out with some vice captains for a drink." He said.

_Flashback_, _the previous night._

Isshin knew he wasn't that drunk, and he hoped he wasn't that crazy, he began running through the streets looking for that woman. He found her walking along the path to a small house in the First District. He ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulder causing her to gasp and panic, as she turned to see her attacker her amber eyes grew wide and recognition dawned on her face.

"Isshin?" she ask as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved with all of his heart.

"It's me Masaki, I finally found you." He said feeling whole for the first time in nearly twenty years. She was here in his arms, his wife Masaki, the woman who still holds his heart.

"Isshin, I can't believe it's really you, I thought I would never see you again." She said, as she burst into tears of joy, her husband had found her now they could be together again.

_Current time, Kuchiki Manor. _

"Wow" Was all Ichigo could say, and just then Isshin stood.

"We need to get the girls up, they haven't seen their mother in a long time." Isshin said as he left. After a few minutes he returned with a sleepy looking Karin and Yuzu behind him, and Hitsugaya was holding Karin's hand as they walked in rubbing sleep from their eyes.

" Girls I want you to meet someone." He said repeating his words to Ichigo from earlier. Masaki walked in and it took both girls a moment to process what they were seeing.

"Mom!" they yelled in unison, as they ran up and hugged her.

"Is it really you?" Yuzu ask tearing up, and Karin just held her mother tighter not bothering to fight the tears in her eyes.

"Yes its me." Masaki said her voice was as kind and loving as they remembered. After about twenty minutes they all sat down to catch up. They told her about how Ichigo became a soul reaper, and then they introduced Rukia to her. Masaki loved Rukia and welcomed her to the family just as everyone thought she would. Karin introduced Toshiro next and Masaki was overjoyed that her little girl had found someone who loves her so much. They all spent the next few hours talking and laughing together, and Ichigo was very happy that she would be there for his and Rukia's wedding. Byakuya sat watching them and a small smile formed on his lips. Isshin looked at Masaki, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu, and he smiled, now they were a family again, now they could all be whole again.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuzu Kurosaki was setting on a cliff overlooking a stormy sea, by all rights the sandy haired twin should have been scared of the storm and the crashing waves, but she wasn't. Yuzu watched the sea as it was tossed by the wind, but instead of fear there was something comforting about this place, almost as if it were her home. Yuzu was busy watching the storm when she noticed a man walking up to her, she didn't recognize him, but there was something familiar about him, given what she had been through she should have been afraid of a strange man approaching her, but not him, she knew at once she could trust him with her life. The man came up and sat next to her, they watched the storm together for a long time neither of them speaking. The man stood as if to leave, and he bent down to her ear and spoke to her in a soft tone.

"When you need me, you will know what to do." He said, causing her to give him a confused look, but before she could speak someone called her name.

"Yuzu, wake up!" Karin yelled at her sister, causing the girl to role from her bed and fall to the floor.

"Gee thanks Karin." Yuzu said as she untangled herself from the mass of bed covers she was wrapped in.

"What are sisters for?" Karin chirped in an uncharacteristically happy tone. Yuzu put the covers back on her bed and stood up, she was still confused by the dreams she was having.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" Karin ask when she noticed the look on her sister's face.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just had a weird dream." She said.

"Oh, what was it about?" Karin ask, and Yuzu thought about it for a moment then realized that she couldn't remember what her dream was about.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember, it was just weird." Yuzu said feeling a little frustrated by her inability to remember.

"Oh well, lets get some breakfast" Yuzu chirped, matching Karin's tone from earlier. Karin could tell that Yuzu was trying to be cheerful, but she was still confused and frustrated. Karin decided not to press the issue and followed her twin to the dinning room to get breakfast.

Rukia was nervous as she regarded herself in the dressing room mirror, though she was happy with her dress. Rukia's wedding dress was white, with a black butterfly pattern embroidered in the bodice, and silk lattices running down her arms to her elbows as sleeves, as well as a pattern of silk flowers in the apron.. Rukia had not put on her vale yet, but on her wedding day she would be wearing a small vale and a crown of sakura blossoms. Rukia was staring at the young and beautiful bride in the mirror and she could not believe that she was looking at herself. Rukia had never thought of herself as beautiful, or even pretty, and she had to wonder what Ichigo saw in her. Rukia worried that she wouldn't be a good wife, she didn't think she was worthy of him. Rukia closed her eyes as a few tears started threatening to fall.

"I'm just not good enough." she whispered to herself and a few tears fell from her violet eyes. Rukia opened her eyes and she was standing in an open field covered with snow, a blizzard was blowing, and she could see the figure of a woman standing by a frozen pond looking sad, her zanpakto.

"My inner world." Rukia said to herself.

"Yes it is." the woman responded.

"Why is there a blizzard?" Rukia asked, she had not seen her inner world like this since the day Ichigo lost his powers all those years ago.

"You tell me." Soda No Shiriyuki said as she regarded Rukia with a sad expression.

"I don't know." Rukia said not looking at her sword's spirit.

"Yes you do child, what is wrong, why is there a storm in your heart?" the zanpakto ask.

"I'm not good enough." she responded.

"Good enough for what?" Shiriyuki ask.

"I'm not good enough for Ichigo." Rukia said as the pain of doubt tore through her heart.

"Why do you think that?" the sword ask, still regarding Rukia with a sad expression.

"Look at me, I'm not pretty, I don't have big boobs, or a tan, or long blond hair. I'm small, weak, and pale." She said as her voice started breaking. "I'm stupid, and he always has to protect me, he deserves better then me." Rukia said in a whisper as she collapsed in the snow sobbing.

"Yet he loves you with all of his heart, if he wanted big boobs or a tan he could have had Orihime, or anyone out of a hundred girls in both worlds. He chose you because you complete him, you stopped the rain in his heart just as he stopped the blizzard in your's." Shiriyuki said as she placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Rukia you are the only girl who can fill the void in his life, and you are the only one he wants to spend his life with." Shiriyuki said and Rukia looked up at her and for the first time Rukia could remember the sword spirit smiled.

"Go to him, you will be the best wife he could ask for." she said.

"How can you know that? He deserves a better wife then me" Rukia said looking at the ground.

"Rukia, you will be a good wife, you love him with all of your heart. What man can ask for more then that? Ichigo loves you, and he wants you and no one else." Shiriyuki said as she wrapped her arms around her. Rukia could feel her heart settle, and a peaceful feeling came over her.

"Thank you Shiriyuki." Rukia whispered before she left her inner world. Shiriyuki noticed the presence of another in her world, and stood to face him.

"It looks like the storm has let up." the dark figure said as he approached her.

"Hello Zangetsu." She said to the other zanpakto spirit.

"How is your mistress ?" he ask.

"She's worried about the marriage, she is afraid of being unworthy of him." She said as they sat next to the pond.

"Ichigo was worried about the same thing a few days ago." Zangetsu said as he took her hand in his.

"They are both young and still lack faith in themselves, but their faith in each other strengthens them and forges an unbreakable bond ." she said

"They have both grown and become strong since they met, now they will each help the other grow even more." Zangetsu responded.

"They are so alike, just like two sides of the same coin." Shiriyuki said and Zangetsu just nodded in agreement.

The two swords sat in the snow by the pond in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence as the snow fell gently around them and their worlds were at peace.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was setting at his desk when he felt someone's spiritual pressure approaching. He focused on the source and recognized the feeling of it, Karin was heading toward his office. The door opened and Karin stepped in, he noticed she was holding two boxes and something smelled really good.

"I brought us some lunch." She said as he got up from his desk and headed to the couch, he looked to make sure Rangiku was not sleeping on it. They sat and opened the bento boxes that Karin had.

"This is great" He said as he took a bite of the hand packed lunch.

"Thanks, I made it myself." she said.

"You cooking? " He asked in disbelief, causing Karin to look annoyed.

"Yes I learned to cook, don't have a heart attack Tosh." She said causing him to smile at the playful look on her face as she gave him a slight nudge on the shoulder.

"Well you did a great job, any other hidden talents you want to share?" He said matching her playfulness. Karin leaned close to his face, until their lips were only centimeters apart.

"There is one talent other I'd like to show you." She said in a seductive voice, as he closed his eyes she leaned a little closer, then dumped his glass of water on his head. Toshiro was in shock, until he heard her beautiful laugh.

"I can still fool you." She said as he ran his fingers through his now wet hair, he should have been mad, but the sound of her laughter was just too beautiful and he was soon laughing as well.

"You did get me with that one." he said to the girl he loves more then anyone in either world. She gave him a big eyed innocent look.

"Who me?" she said.

"Yup, but you forgot something." he said.

"Oh and what's that?" she said in a playfully challenging tone.

"This." He said as he leaned in and kissed her, at first Karin was not expecting him to do that, but soon she melted into the kiss. He pulled away breaking the kiss, Karin had a dreamy look on her face and her eyes were closed.

"And this." he said as he dumped her water over her head, causing her to jump up with a squeal. Karin was shocked at first, but then she chuckled a bit.

"I guess I had that coming." She said.

"Yup, all's fair in love and war." He said and soon they were both laughing again. Karin spent the next few hours with Toshiro, and after lunch they took a walk around the Tenth Division grounds. Karin left a short time later saying she had to meet with Yuzu and Rukia to get ready for the dressed rehearsal of Ichigo and Rukia's wedding. After Karin was gone he sat at his desk looking over the paper work that had been setting on his desk all day. He opened the top right drawer and removed the small box that held the engagement ring that he'd had made for her so many years ago. Soon he would ask her to be his wife, just as soon as things settle down from Ichigo and Rukia's wedding.

A lone scout ran across the sands of Hueco Mundo, the night sky clear and seemingly peaceful as always. Sento Nekamashi of the Second Division's Stealth Force knew better then to let his guard down, this was enemy territory and hollows of all types were all over this place. He ran towards the fortress of Las Noches, the last time the soul reapers had been here, they had reduced it to ruins. As he was approaching the once great fortress he chanted a Kido that was known only to a very few, it was a special Kido that not only concealed his spiritual pressure, but also rendered him invisible and untouchable to anyone else. If the truth were to be told he was proud of this little family secret, that even Captain Soi Fong did not know of. He entered the ruins to find an army of hollows rebuilding the fortress, he was surprised to see so many in one place, and was even more surprised that they were working together and not fighting. He made his way to the old throne room, what he saw there was more of a shock to him then the fact that ordinary hollows were working together, there setting on Aizen's throne was a humanoid hollow who seemed to be in charge. Sento got closer and then he realized that the man on the throne was no ordinary hollow, he was an Arrancar.

"This can't be, how can he be an Arrancar?" Sento asked out loud, and he would have given himself away if it had not been for the effects of his special Kido. He rushed from the palace, it could no longer be called a ruin, and made his way back across the sands to his extraction point. He had to report this as soon as possible, that Arrancar was stronger then most of Aizen's Espada had been. As he neared the extraction point the dropped his Kido, and saw the Garganta back to Urahara's shop open, he ran through the gate and as he landed in Urahara's training ground he rushed to the shop owner.

"We have a problem." He said to the shopkeeper.

"I know, but just how big is the question." Urahara said as he lead the scout up to the shop for some tea. After the scout was debriefed by Urahara and Yoruichi he left for the Soul Society.

"Well this complicates things." Urahara said as the two of them sat drinking their tea.

"I don't see what we can do yet, right now the Thirteen Court Guard squads are still recovering from the war with Aizen ten years ago." she said, frustration clear in her voice and on her face.

"All we can do is bide our time, and build our forces. Right know he doesn't know that we are aware of his existence, if we can keep it that way then maybe we can surprise him when he does attack." He said.

"Sounds like our only option right now." She said, sounding a little resigned.

"Time to play again already." Urahara said as he dispatched a communiqué to Captain Yamamoto. They both knew that this would be a long and drawn out battle, in their line of work there is no such thing as an easy victory.

Ichigo woke in his quarters at the Third Division barracks, and instantly missed the warmth of Rukia's soft little body curled up against him. Ichigo had moved out of the Kuchiki manor a few days ago so he and Rukia could prepare for their wedding. Now after months of preparation and years of loving each other he and his beloved were getting married in a matter of a few hours. Ichigo stood and put on his robes, in an hour or so his groomsmen would arrive and then he and they would have to spend the rest of their time before the wedding getting dressed for it. Ichigo heard a knock at his door, it was one of the division stewards with a light breakfast for him. He opened the door and took the tray thanking the young man for bringing it to him. Ichigo sat and started sipping his tea, he was lost in thought. Ichigo was thinking about Rukia, about the day they met, all of the battles they had fought, and the day they confessed their feelings.

_Flashback_ _7 years ago, Karakura Living World_

"Look out !" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as a giant hollow took a swipe at him. Ichigo dodged the blow and undercut the hollows arm, the hollow roared in pain and sent another attack at Ichigo.

"You're a strong one soul reaper, I bet you taste delicious." the hollow taunted as it drew back from Ichigo.

"Yeah right, don't count on getting a taste." Ichigo said as he readied his next attack.

"Maybe I should eat that tender little morsel over there first." The hollow said as he moved in to attack Rukia, who was so distracted by the hollow she was fighting she didn't see him attack her from behind.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he shunpoed between her and the hollow. Ichigo was stabbed by the hollow's claws, and he thrust Zangetsu through the hollow's mask killing it. Ichigo stood using Zangetsu to hold himself up, as blood formed a pool at his feet. Rukia killed her hollow and turned to Ichigo, her face turned very pale as she realized what had happened. Rukia rushed to his side and was about half way there when he coughed up some blood and collapsed. Rukia tried to call out to him but she couldn't find her voice, she tripped as she ran to him and she fell a few feet from him, for Rukia time seemed to slow as she saw his life blood flow onto the ground.

"Ichigo you baka, why did you do that?" she said with a trembling voice, Rukia had seen him injured many times but never like this, his body was nearly cut in two. Rukia pulled her soul phone and called Orihime who said she would be there as soon as she could. Rukia rested his head in her lap and tried to use kido to keep him alive until Orihime could get there.

"Rukia, are you okay ?" Ichigo said, his was voice very weak and came out more like a whisper. Rukia just nodded, she couldn't believe it, he was nearly cut in half and he was worried about her.

"Good." he said as he closed his eyes, his face was growing pale, and she could tell he didn't have much time left if Orihime didn't get there soon.

"Ichigo stay with me, don't leave." Rukia said as tears filled her eyes, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Rukia, I don't think I have much time left, I have to tell you something before it runs out….. Rukia I love you." Rukia was shocked, Ichigo loves her, she couldn't believe it, any other time she would have been happy, but now he was about to die.

"Ichigo, I love you too, please don't leave me." She said as her voice cracked. Ichigo looked into her eyes and he smiled

"You're so beautiful Rukia, I wish ..I had.. told.. you.. sooner ..how.. much… I love you." He said as his eyes rolled up in his head, Rukia panicked and started shaking him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo !" she screamed as tears ran down her face, she started sobbing as she held him close to her.

"Ichigo, Rukia!" Orihime called out as she and Uryu ran up to them. Rukia was still holding onto Ichigo, and Uryu pulled her away as Orihime called on her flowers. The healing field covered Ichigo as she went to work.

"He's in bad shape, but he's still alive." Orihime said as she healed him. Uryu was holding onto Rukia as she sobbed on him, he felt awkward with her so close, but she needed comfort. Rukia sat watching Ichigo as he was healed, what he had said echoed in her mind, she knew he thought those would be his last words to her, and she wondered if he meant it or if it was his way of trying to comfort her. After about an hour Orihime finished and recalled her flowers, he regained consciousness and slowly set up still very weak.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back very carefully, he was still sore. Ichigo stood up slowly and unsteadily, Rukia took his arm to helped him walk home.

Later that night they were in Ichigo's room studying, when Ichigo sat up and looked at her.

"Rukia, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure." she said starting to feel nervous.

"Did you mean what you said when you thought I was dying?" he asked sounding as nervous as she felt. Rukia sat up and looked him in the eyes, she had meant it and now she was afraid that he hadn't. She wondered if she should tell him the truth and risk their friendship, but if she lied and he really did mean it then she would lose him.

"Ichigo I …um,… I really meant it." she said closing her eyes and hoping with all of her heart that he really does love her like he said. Ichigo smiled and sat next to her, he took her tiny hand in his and cupped her cheek gently with his free hand. Rukia nuzzled into his touch he leaned in and their lips met, for Rukia and Ichigo the world seemed to vanish and there was nothing but the warmth and love they shared.

"I really meant it too." he said after they broke the kiss. Rukia snuggled up against him, and he wrapped his arms around her tiny form. Soon it was very late and Rukia stood to go to her bed in the room she shared with the twins.

"Hey Rukia, um you can stay the night here if you want to." Ichigo said still sounding a bit nervous.

"Ok." she said with a smile, her voice sounded soft and loving. Rukia left to put on her pajamas, and after she left Ichigo changed into his. Rukia returned a few minutes later and walked over to the closet, she opened the door and turned to look at Ichigo.

"Good night Ichigo." she said as she started to climb in, she stopped when he gently gripped her arm.

"That's not what I meant." he said in a warm and gentle tone, as he lead her to his bed. Rukia crawled in next to him and snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Rukia, I love you." He said as sleep started to blanket him.

"I love you too Ichigo, good night." she said as she snuggled a bit closer to him and let sleep take her.

_Third Division barracks, Soul Society, current time._

Ichigo finished remembering that beautiful day, the day he finally told her how he felt. Just then a knock sounded again at his door. Ichigo opened it to find his groomsmen in the hall.

"Yo Ichigo, time to get you ready for Rukia." Renji said as he entered, wearing his tuxedo.

"Yeah, we better hurry, the sooner we get you two married the sooner we get to the sake." Ikkaku said walking in with Chad, Uryu, Kira, Keigo and Tatsuki, who was taking her place on Ichigo's side as a groom's maid, . There had been a question of who would be the best man, Izura Kira is Ichigo's vice-captain and a good friend, but Chad is Ichigo's best friend besides Rukia. In the end Chad was chosen because he and Ichigo had known each other longer, and though Kira is a good friend and coworker, Chad knows Ichigo and Rukia better. The giant of a man stood next to Renji and regarded his friend of many years. Ichigo stood and walked over to Chad who had the small ring that Ichigo had custom made for Rukia's tiny fingers. Chad handed it to Ichigo and it was so small that it wouldn't have fit on Ichigo's pinky, Ichigo has known Rukia for so many years, but it still amazes him just how small she really is, and yet she is so strong, courageous, and selfless. Ichigo smiled, Yes Rukia is many things, the love of his life and afterlife, a strong brave warrior, a gentle caring person, and soon she would be his wife.

"I guess we better get ready then, I don't want to keep Rukia waiting." Ichigo said as the door closed and they set to getting ready. Idly Ichigo wondered what Rukia was doing, if she was as nervous as he is.

"Don't worry Rukia, I swear I'll be the best husband I can be, the husband you deserve." He vowed in a whisper as he got dressed.

Rukia woke in her bed at the Kuchiki manor, the sunlight was filtering through the shoji door and she knew it was going to be a beautiful day. Rukia missed Ichigo's strong arms around her, she always felt safe and warm when he held her. Rukia sat up, and got out of her bed, one of the maids knocked on the door, Rukia opened it and thanked the girl as she took the tray of food from her. Rukia opened the door leading to the garden, she sat watching the birds fly through the gardens as she sipped her tea. This was it, in a few short hours she would no longer be a Kuchiki, a name she had carried for over fifty years, by sunset she would be Rukia Kurosaki, though in truth she had felt like a Kurosaki since that day Isshin and Yuzu welcomed her into the Kurosaki house. She slowly ate her breakfast, feeling very nervous as she did so, she wondered how she had gotten to this place in her life. If someone had told her the night she met Ichigo that she would give him her powers, get arrested, nearly executed, fight a war, watch him lose his powers, help him regain them, and fall in love with that orange haired daiko, she would have laughed and told them that they were nuts. She had to admit her life has changed more in the comparatively short time she's known him then it had in the rest of her hundred and fifty year existence. Rukia stood and went over to her wardrobe, she put on a simple violet kimono as she waited for her bridesmaids to show up. Rukia wanted to speak to her brother before the wedding, she wanted to tell him how much he means to her, and how grateful she is to him for taking her in. Rukia knew that if she had not been adopted as his sister she never would have met Ichigo, and this day would have never come. Rukia also wanted to thank him for letting them hold the wedding in the gardens. Rukia heard a knock at her door, she opened it and Orihime walked in with the other bridesmaids, Karin, Yuzu, Momo, Rangiku, and Kiyone. The girls chatted as they walked to the dressing rooms that had been set aside for them to use, they had a lot to do and only a few hours to do it in.

_The Shino Academy, earlier that morning. _

Orihime woke in her dorm room, her roommate Tatsuki had left a bit earlier that morning so she would have time for a jog before going to the Third Division barracks to meet up with the rest of Ichigo's wedding party. Very soon Orihime's dear friends Ichigo and Rukia would be getting married, at one point in the past she had dreamed that she would be the bride at Ichigo's wedding. Orihime had to admit that she would have been consumed with jealousy just a few years ago, but the day Ichigo and Rukia openly admitted their relationship Orihime had spent the night struggling with her feelings for him, and she finally realized that his heart would never belong to her, how could it? Rukia was the only one who held Ichigo's heart, she always had and always would. Orihime had spent that night crying and sobbing till her body felt so weak that she swore she was dying, she spent the next week feeling very depressed and though she put up a happy front, everyone but the happy couple knew what was bothering her. Orihime slowly came to terms with what she had lost, and much to her surprise her feeling for Ichigo started fading away, she realized that she had never really been in love with him, she had been in love with the idea of him, the Ichigo she'd built up in her head, not the real Ichigo. Orihime had finally gotten over Ichigo about three months after he and Rukia started dating, and a month after that she got the shock of a life time when Uryu Ishida took her aside one day and confessed that he'd had feelings for her since they had invaded the Soul Society to save Rukia. Orihime and Uryu had been a couple ever since and now they were engaged, with their wedding set for three months from now. She got up and left her room, she knew that she and Rukia's other bridesmaids were expected at the Kuchiki manor soon. With that she exited the Academy and walked to the home of her dear friend.

"This is going to be a beautiful day." She said to no one in particular as she walked.

Yuzu sat up in bed, she was still having those weird dreams, every time she tried to remember them they would fade away like shadows at midday. Yuzu was still frustrated by her inability to remember anything from her dreams, but she could remember one thing there was always this same man there with her. She got up and got dressed in a light pink yukata and left her room to go wake Karin so they could go get ready for Onii-Chan's wedding.

Karin was laying awake in her bed enjoying the feeling of Toshiro's arms around her ,as the sunlight started filtering into the room she was arguing with herself about when to get up, she knew she would have to get up soon but for now she just wanted to enjoy cuddling with her boyfriend. Karin had rarely ever felt so peaceful in her often troubled and sometimes violent life. Karin is a warrior just like the rest of her family, and she learned a long time ago that when you've been fighting hollows since you were eleven years old trouble can come at anytime, so enjoy the simple moments of peace while you have them. Someone knocked at the door, Karin reluctantly sat up to get it, but Toshiro gently pulled her back down.

"I'll get it" he said as he got out of their nice warm bed. He walked over and opened the door, to find Yuzu standing in the hall.

"I came to get Karin-chan, we have to go get ready for Onii-chan's wedding." she said and it was clear from her tired expression that she had wanted to stay in bed as well. Karin got out of bed, deciding that it wasn't as nice without Toshiro next to her.

"I'm coming Yuzu, give me a sec to get dressed." She said as she walked into the dressing area Byakuya had put in so she wouldn't have to change in front of Toshiro. Karin put on her light blue kimono and walked out enjoying the mesmerized look she was getting from Toshiro. The girls left the room and Toshiro started getting dressed after he regained his senses, Karin really is the most beautiful girl he knows, they've been together for nine years and she still manages to captivate him. In many ways they had grown up together, Toshiro was much older then her in chronological terms, but they both matured into adults at the same time, his frequent visits to see her in the living world and the use of a gigai had caused him to age at around the same rate she did, as a result he was now 5'10. Toshiro smiled, he figured it was a good thing that happened, she had grown to 5'1, and it would have looked funny if he still looked like a child, he of course also liked looking older. The increased ageing and growth had caused most people to treat him with a bit more respect, but both Karin and Rangiku still made short jokes and Ukitake still gave him candies, not that he minded the candies, secretly he really liked them. Toshiro pushed his thoughts aside as he left the Kuchiki manor, Ichigo and Rukia's wedding was in just a few hours, he and the other captains were to form an honor guard in keeping with tradition when a captain was married.

Byakuya stood in the anteroom waiting for his sister to finish getting dressed for her wedding. Earlier in the morning Rukia had come to see him on her way to the dressing rooms she and her bridesmaids where to use. She told him how much he means to her and how grateful she was that he had taken her in. Byakuya was stunned to hear these words from her, she rarely expressed her emotions to anyone other then Ichigo, but at the same time he was happy to know how much he had done for her. Rukia entered the room wearing her wedding dress, the crown of sakura on her head had come from the very garden she and Ichigo would be wed in.

"Nii-sama, are you ready?" she ask from behind her short vale.

"Yes, however, there is something I must tell you." he said as she stood before him.

"Rukia, you have come so far from the unsure girl I found at the academy, I am proud of you. Rukia you are my only pride, I love you little sister." he said causing tears to form in her eyes.

"I love you too, big brother." she said as a few tears fell down her cheeks, she had always looked up to her brother and she knew he cared for her in his own way, but to her those simple words from him was more then she had ever hoped for. Byakuya carefully wrapped his arms around his little sister in the first hug he had ever given her, as she hugged him back he only wished he had done this sooner.

"Are you ready sister?" he ask with a happy smile, dropping all formality in favor of a warm brotherly tone.

"Yes brother." she said as they took their places at the entrance to the garden where her husband to be was waiting.

Ichigo stood at the alter with Chad next to him, he was nervous as he waited for his lovely bride to make her entrance. Head Captain Yamamoto stood by ready to perform the ceremony, he had to admit this was one of his favorite duties, the joining of two souls. The wedding march started and Rukia entered the garden on her brother's arm, Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as she came into view. Rukia had always been beautiful of course, but now she was like something out of a dream. She and Byakuya approached the alter, and he released her arm as she took her place next to Ichigo.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki in the bonds….." The head captain started as the world faded away for Ichigo and Rukia, to them there was nothing but each other and the love they each felt for the other. Ichigo stood facing the woman he would spend the rest of his afterlife with, he was captivated by her beauty and his love for her. Rukia stood mesmerized by Ichigo, she had always known she could trust him with her life, and she had come to trust him with her heart, now she knew that this was destined from the moment they met. Their thoughts were only on each other as the head captain ask them to read their vows.

" Rukia, you are the love of my life, before you came all I knew was the rain in my heart, thanks to you the rain has finally stopped. Rukia you are my ray of light in the darkness of the world, you give me strength. I swear to be the best husband I can be, I will do what ever it takes to keep you safe and happy. You are my light, my rain stopper, and my love" He said, and tears formed in Rukia's beautiful eyes.

"Ichigo" she whispered before she could find her voice, he smiled at her and she felt herself melt in his warmth.

"Ichigo, there is no one in any world I trust more then you, being with you fills my heart with joy. Ichigo I can never hope to express how much I love you, or how much happiness you have brought into my life. I would follow you anywhere, knowing that I could trust you to bring me home safe. Ichigo you stop the storms in my heart, and fill it with warmth. I swear I will be the best wife I can be, the wife you deserve. I will do whatever it takes to bring you the same joy you have given me. You are my comfort, my warmth, and my love. " she said as Yamamoto nodded his approval.

"Is there anyone here who can show just reason why this man and woman should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Yamamoto said and both Byakuya and Isshin looked at the crowd, for a moment it looked as though their hands were dangerously close to the hilt of their swords. When no one objected the head captain continued.

"Do you have the ring?" he ask Ichigo, who looked at Chad. The giant of a man handed the tiny ring to Ichigo, who took Rukia's tiny hand delicately.

"Now repeat after me." the head captain started. " I Ichigo Kurosaki take you Rukia Kuchiki to be my lawful wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health from now until the end of time." Ichigo said following the head captain's lead.

"With this ring I thee wed." Ichigo said as he placed the ring on her finger.

The head captain looked to Rukia.

"Now repeat after me." He started as she followed his lead.

"I Rukia Kuchiki take you Ichigo Kurosaki to be my lawful wedded husband, to love, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health from now until the end of time." She finished still holding Ichigo's hand.

"With this ring I thee wed." She said as she place the larger ring on Ichigo's finger.

" By the power vested in me as head captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." he said as Ichigo leaned in and kissed Rukia.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki." the head captain announced as the wedding march resumed and Ichigo and Rukia left the gardens still holding hands.

The wedding reception was held at the Third division, as the crowd gathered to celebrate the union of these two war heroes, Toshiro took his place at the table next to Karin, who had changed into a dark green kimono, he reached under the table and took her hand. Karin smiled as their fingers intertwined, she couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Ichigo and Rukia, she hoped that one day Toshiro would ask her to be his wife. Ichigo and Rukia entered having changed into more comfortable clothing, Rukia in a violet kimono, and Ichigo was wearing a dark red kimono, everyone stood and applauded as the young couple entered the banquet hall. The first song started and Ichigo and Rukia started the first dance, after a few minutes the song changed and everyone joined them, Karin was dancing with Toshiro, Isshin with Masaki, Renji with Tatsuki, Izura with Momo, Uryu with Orihime, and to everyone's surprise Sentaro was dancing with Kiyone. The next song Ichigo danced with Masaki, and Rukia danced with Byakuya, after they finished everyone sat and the food and drinks were served. Everyone was either dancing or drinking, and it was clear that the party was just getting started. Jinta was very nervous about asking Ururu to dance, so he took some sake and was about to drink it when Ururu came up to him and ask him to dance. Jinta was in heaven as he held his arms around Ururu's waist in a slow dance, he wondered why he had been so worried this, was a lot of fun. Urahara and Yoruichi spent their time dancing, and caused a stir with a very sexy tango. The crowed got a laugh when a very drunk captain Kyouraku was punched out by his vice-captain for hitting on her one too many times. After a number of speeches by their friends, both sober and drunk, everyone went back to the dance floor for one last dance, then they formed a very drunk honor guard as Yicharu sat on a passed out Ikkaku's back biting his head, and Yumichika was chuckling at the sight. Ichigo and Rukia left hand in hand, he helped her into the horse drawn carriage that would take them to the Kuchiki manor. After they left everyone went back in to continue the party. Toshiro and Karin went looking for Rangiku when she disappeared an hour or so after Ichigo and Rukia left. Karin and Toshiro were walking around the barracks checking rooms when Karin heard moaning and panting coming from one of the rooms, she opened the door to find Sentaro and Kiyone in the bed and their clothing scattered around the room. Karin shut the door as fast as she could, her face was redder then a tomato, Toshiro ran up to her.

"Did you find her?" He ask.

"No I didn't." She said trying to get the image out of her head.

"What's wrong? Your face is red as a beet." He said.

"Nothing," she said, and he noticed the sound of moaning and panting, so he looked into the room . Toshiro shut the door and his face was redder then Karin's had been.

"I think you should give them their privacy." He said leading his girlfriend away.

"Good idea." She said as they left.

Ichigo carried Rukia into their room, he was nervous about what they were about to do, he has never done anything like this before, sure he had kissed Rukia many times and they had shared a bed for a long time, but this was a new level for them. Rukia was as nervous as Ichigo, she had never tried this before either, and she had heard that a girl's first time hurt. She trusted Ichigo to be gentle with her, and she knew he would never hurt her, but she was still worried. Ichigo laid her on their bed and kissed her with a warm passionate kiss.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to hurt you," He said to her.

"I know I trust you." She said and he placed a hand on her shoulder, as they kissed he opened her kimono and slid the silk garment off her.

"I love you Rukia Kurosaki." He whispered in her ear as his arms slid around her tiny frame.

"I love you too Ichigo." She said as she melted into his arms.

Out in the hallway Isshin and Yuzu were at Ichigo and Rukia's door trying to hear what was going on in there. Karin and Toshiro walked into the hallway and noticed the two would be spies.

"Hey what do you think you're doing you old pervert?" she yelled in a whisper.

"But Karin it's their wedding night." Yuzu said.

"My son is finally becoming a man, soon I'll have grandbabies!" Isshin yelled and Karin gave him a spin kick. Masaki came out into the hall, and helped Isshin up off the floor.

"Karin you shouldn't hit your father." Masaki said shaking her head with a slight smile, she had really missed her family, antics and all.

"Lets give them their privacy Isshin, it's a very special night." She said to her husband.

"I bet we can make tonight special for us too." he said taking his wife's hand and following her into their room.

"Well, I really didn't want to think about that either." Karin said to Toshiro after her parent's door shut.

"I guess it's to be expected, they are married." he said. And he noticed a little sadness in her eyes at the word married.

"Well lets go get some sleep." she said with a yawn.

"Sounds good." he said leading her to their room. Karin went to changed into her pajamas and Toshiro climbed into bed, he was thinking about that look on her face, and the pain in her eyes was bothering him. Karin came in and laid down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Toshiro, I love you," She said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Karin, good night," He said, and just before sleep claimed him he resolved to propose to Karin within a day or two, he didn't like that look of pain on her face.

"I won't ,make you wait any longer Karin." He said to his sleeping girlfriend, causing her to smile in her sleep. With that vow he let sleep take him, the next day would bring many changes he was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

_Hi this is General Mayhem, I have decided to split and repost this chapter after reading some of the comments about it, I wanted to thank both Ichiruki45 and tigerbleach for the suggestions. I hope this makes it easer to read, and over all a better story. Thanks for the reviews and support everyone. _

Toshiro Hitsugaya was frustrated, three days had passed since Ichigo and Rukia were married, three days since he resolved to propose to Karin, and three days since he had a peaceful moment alone with her. The night of Ichigo and Rukia's wedding he decided that he would propose to Karin within a day or at most two, but here it was on the third day and he still hadn't done it yet. Toshiro had tried to propose to her three years ago, but the day he had planned to be one of the happiest in their lives had turned out to be the beginning of a long nightmare. Those days were some of the hardest he could remember, in many ways it was worse then having to watch Momo suffer after Aizen's treachery, and while he loves Momo like a sister, Karin is the love of his life. The situation was made all the harder because of how badly Karin was effected by what happened to Yuzu, with Momo he expected her to be a bit on the weak and fragile side, that's just how she is, but Karin had always been so strong, and to see her reduced to a sobbing heap in her father's arms at Yuzu's bedside was so surreal and shocking that, at first he thought he was having a nightmare. For the first time in his life, he felt real heartbreak and pain like had never thought possible. Toshiro shuttered as he sat back in his chair, he had watched Karin suffer so much, and now all he wanted was to make the rest of her afterlife as happy as her life should have been.

He had planned on proposing to her the day after her brother's wedding, but that idea had died a quick death when she was called away right after breakfast so she could meet with her newly assigned advisor at the Academy. Karin returned home just before dinner and after they ate they went for a walk in the garden, the night was clear and beautiful, with a gentle breeze blowing the sakura petals around like a snowstorm. Toshiro decided that this was the perfect time to propose so he turned to face her and was about to bend down to one knee when like a shadow of the past her phone rang, for a few heart stopping moments he thought something bad had happened to one of her loved ones, as it turned out it was just her sister inviting her to go shopping with her, Rukia, and their mother the next day as a bonding thing since Rukia was officially a Kurosaki now. Toshiro regained his composure and was about to try again when a hell butterfly landed on his hand with an urgent message, some of his men had been involved in a drunken brawl and had practically destroyed not only the bar they were drinking at but also a number of small shops that were nearby. He apologized to Karin for cutting their walk short, before he left to settle for the damage his men did, and hopefully limit the damage to the Tenth Division's reputation.

The next day Karin was called away again to the Academy and by the time she returned it was time for her to leave with her mother, Yuzu and Rukia for their shopping trip. Toshiro had to leave a short time later for a captain's meeting, and afterwards he spent the day catching up on his division's training. It was well after midnight before Toshiro was able to go home, and he was more exhausted then he had been since the war, when he got home he found Karin in a very fitful sleep. Karin was whimpering and thrashing as she slept, and Toshiro gently shook her awake, she lunged at him and grabbed him around his waist, he felt her body shake and he realized she was sobbing on him. Toshiro held her in his arms until she calmed down, he ask her about her nightmare, expecting it to be about her execution. Karin cleared her eyes with the back of her hand as she told him about it, she dreamed that her brother and Rukia were killed by an Arrancar as his army destroyed the Seireitei. Toshiro stayed up holding her until she was able to get back to sleep, he had to leave for his office a short time later.

So here he was, sleep deprived, frustrated, and buried in paperwork so deep that he couldn't even see over his desk, needless to say his mood was absolutely fowl. The paperwork was so bad that Rangiku hadn't even tried to escape, she was setting at her desk trying her best to reduce it so she could see over said desk. Toshiro finished what felt like the hundred millionth piece, and placed it in the done pile.

"Kami-sama must hate me" He muttered into the pile of unfinished papers his head was resting on.

Toshiro was exhausted, but as bad as he felt in body, his heart was a hundred times worse. Toshiro has been with Karin for nine years, and he loves her more then anything in his life, he would give up anything for her, but every time he tries to propose to her something ruins his plan. Karin is like his other half, and anytime she feels pain he hurts too, but to see the look of pain in her eyes every time something reminds her of marriage, and to know that he was the cause of that pain was almost more then he could bear. They had been through so much together in their nine year relationship, and any girl in her right mind should expect a proposal after such a long time.

"Some boyfriend I am, I wouldn't blame her if she left me." he said as he lightly banged his head on the desk in frustration. Toshiro was determined that someway somehow he was going to propose to Karin, and he would spend the rest of his afterlife making her the happiest woman in any world.

"I promise I will marry you Karin, even if I have to die again to do it." he said as he finished yet another piece of paperwork.

_Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society._

Karin was worried, something was wrong with Toshiro, and she had no idea what. Toshiro had not been acting like himself since the day after her brother's wedding, and to Karin's frustration he wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

"Damn it Toshiro, why can't you just talk to me." she said to no one in particular as she sat filling out papers for her entrance exams. Karin was worried that something serious had happened to him, and that he was just protecting her from what ever it was. Toshiro had always been there for her, he protected her, he trained her so she could protect her loved ones. Toshiro was there for her when Yuzu was raped, he was there to hold her hand when she was executed for killing the man who hurt Yuzu, and when the memories of that horrible experience gave her nightmares he was there to hold her and keep her safe. Toshiro is the love of her life, she would do anything for him, she would give up anything if it was for him, now he needs her and she can't do anything about it, Karin hadn't felt this helpless since her execution. I have to help him, he's always been there for me, now it's my turn too be there for him, she thought to herself as she got up and headed out determined to find out what was wrong with Toshiro, even if she has to beat it out of him.

_Rukongai, Second District, Soul Society._

Yuzu was walking in the second district of Rukongai, she had spent the day in the area surrounding the Seireitei after deciding that she need to get out and clear her head. Yuzu's dreams were becoming more and more vivid and confusing, at first she could only remember little bits and pieces of her dream, but each morning she could remember a little more and now she could remember every detail. Yuzu passed a number of shops, and the smell of food made her hungry, she decided to stop for some lunch at a little ramen shop that smelled particularly good. Yuzu sat at the bar enjoying a bowl of very good ramen, when she saw someone she hadn't seen in a while.

"Hello vice-captain Abarai. " she said as Renji sat beside her at the bar.

"Hey Yuzu, how have you been?" He ask before ordering a bowl of ramen.

"I'm fine vice-captain." she said as she ate a few noodles from her lunch.

"It's ok if you call me Renji, Yuzu." He said.

"Ok Renji, how are you?" she said, a small smile on her face.

"Not bad, captain Kuchiki has been keeping us busy with training." he said as he picked up his bowl of ramen.

"This is really good." she said as she slurped some noodles from her bowl.

"Yeah, this is the best ramen shop in Rukongai, me and Rukia tried to raid the kitchen a few times when we were kids." he said looking nostalgic.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Yuzu ask.

"I love her, we grew up together she's like my kid sister, you know. I was really happy when Ichigo finally told her how he felt about her, I've never seen her happier than when she is with him." he said.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Yuzu said looking down at her half finished lunch nervously.

"Shoot." he said after taking a long slurp of his noodles.

"Have you ever had the same dream over and over?" she ask.

"Only once, why are you having that kind of dream?" he ask.

"Yeah, I keep having it, and I remember a little more of it each time." she said looking a little worried while nervously fidgeting with her chopsticks.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he ask.

Yuzu nodded, and then she told him about her dream, the cliff by the stormy sea, the strange man who sat with her, and the conversations they were starting to have. When Yuzu finished talking about it, Renji knew exactly what she was dreaming about.

"You don't think I'm weird do you?" she ask, looking more worried then ever.

"No I don't think you're weird, I can't tell you a lot, but I can tell you that you aren't having ordinary dreams. I can't explain it to you, it's something you have to figure out yourself. I wouldn't worry too much, but next time you have that dream ask him his name." he said.

"Ok, I will." she said. Yuzu and Renji sat eating and talking for the next hour before he had to leave and go back to the Sixth.

_First Division Headquarters, Seireitei, Soul Society._

Isshin Kurosaki was walking out of his meeting with the head captain, he was thinking about Yamamoto's offer, and he knew he had a big decision to make. Isshin had retired from the Gotei 13 after he lost his powers saving Masaki from a hollow attack, he hadn't known it at the time but his attacker was an early Arrancar from Aizen's experiments. He was forced into using his final tenshou to kill it after both he and Masaki were severely wounded by its first attack. Isshin had used his memory modifier to make her think they were attacked by a group of thugs, and then he settled into a normal human life. He became a doctor and started dating Masaki, after they were married he never gave a second thought to returning to the 13 Court Guard Squads, but now there were two squads without captains and his powers had returned so Yamamoto offered him the captaincy of Squad Nine. Isshin had to admit that part of him had missed being a soul reaper, but he also enjoyed being a doctor and family man. He wanted to talk it over with Masaki before he made any decision, whatever he decided would effect both of them, and though he knew she would support him no matter what he chose, he wanted and needed her opinion on the matter.

_Third Division Headquarters, Seireitei, Soul Society. _

Ichigo and Rukia were in his office eating their lunch together, that morning Rukia had decided that she needed to spend the day preparing herself for her trial and that Ichigo as her husband should help her do so. Rukia was one of the few vice-captains who had achieved bankai, and as such she was one of only a handful of soul reapers who qualified to take over the captaincy of one of the two Divisions still that lacked a captain. Rukia and Ichigo had spent the morning training with their bankai releases, and they had nearly frozen or blown up the Third Division's training ground. They had been sparing from the time they arrived at his Division and they only stopped to take a lunch break, needless to say they were both exhausted, and with Rukia still working on mastering her bankai it was that much harder on her. Ichigo for his part had pushed her as hard as he could without putting her in real danger, Ichigo had long ago mastered his bankai while fighting to rescue Rukia from execution. While they sat eating he was thinking about those days that seemed so long ago, if someone had told him the day he left Urahara's shop to rescue her that ten years later he would be the captain of one of the Soul Society's Court Guard Squads, and that Rukia would be his wife, he would have thought it was a prank by old Hat'n'Clogs. Ten years have passed since he entered the Soul Society intent on crashing his way to where ever it was that Rukia was being held captive, now they were both well respected heroes of the winter war against Aizen, and he was helping her study and train so she could become a captain. Ichigo couldn't believe that his life changed so much since the day he met the beautiful little soul reaper setting across from him, not his life now, but their lives. He sat looking at his beautiful wife, taking in her beauty, her soft pale skin, her silky raven black hair, and her striking violet eyes that showed so much emotion. Anytime Ichigo looked into her eyes he saw a reflection of the history and the love they share, their lives had changed so much in the time they have known each other. Rukia noticed that her husband was staring at her, and she blushed a deep red as his eyes locked with hers, more was said about how much they love and trust each other in that glance then a thousand words could have expressed. Rukia and Ichigo stood and were about to head back to the training grounds when their old friend Renji walked into Ichigo's office.

"Yo Ichigo what's up ?" He said as he walked in and sat on the couch that Ichigo and Rukia had just left.

"Not much, we were just doing some training to help Rukia in her captains trials tomorrow." Ichigo said to the red haired pineapple imitator.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" Renji said after noticing Rukia's blush.

"No you aren't, we were just about to go back to training, you want to join us?" Rukia said to her childhood friend.

'Nah, I just came to talk to you two about Yuzu." Renji said. That statement got Ichigo's attention, anything to do with his sisters always made Ichigo very serious. Ichigo wondered if Renji had become attracted to Yuzu, he thought that Renji was interested in Tatsuki, and he remembered that Renji danced with Tatsuki at his and Rukia's wedding, but Yuzu also danced with Renji and she did seem to act a little odd around him.

"What about her?" Ichigo said trying not to sound too serious, if the pineapple and Yuzu were together he would just have to except it like he did when Karin started seeing Toshiro, of course chasing Renji around the Seireitei in bankai like he did when he found out about Karin and Toshiro was not a good idea, after what Rukia had threatened to do to him if he ever did it again, and what Karin did do to him, he cringed thinking about the beating his sister gave him. Ichigo also had to admit that Yuzu could do worse then Renji, and she is a lot older then Karin was when she and Toshiro started dating.

"Well I was eating lunch in Rukongai when I ran into her at that little ramen shop, she told me she was having some weird recurring dreams. Well I had her tell me about it, and she told me she kept seeing this man and she couldn't remember much at first, but she remembers more every time she has this dream." Renji said as Ichigo and Rukia listened to him retail his conversation with Yuzu.

"Now who do you think the man in her dream was?" Renji said and he saw Ichigo cringe a bit, and Rukia's eyes lit up as she realized what Renji was getting at.

'She's talking to her zanpaktou in her dreams isn't she?" Rukia said, and Ichigo visibly relaxed.

"That's what I think, so I told her to ask him his name next time." Renji said.

"Well hopefully Yuzu can manifest her zanpaktou soon, then she can train with it before she enters the Academy." Rukia said.

"Hey its been fun, but I have to get back to the Sixth and finish the paperwork before captain Kuchiki gets back from his training mission in the living world." Renji said as he got up to leave.

"Ok, see ya Renji." Ichigo said as his friend walked out the door. Ichigo walked over to Rukia and wrapped his arms around her from behind, Rukia closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being in her husband's arms. He kissed the side of her head, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I really want to hold you like this forever, but we do need to get back to training." He said in a low whisper. Rukia opened her eyes, as she leaned a little more against him.

"I guess you're right, but not right now." She said as they watched the birds flying around the garden just outside of Ichigo's office.

_Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. _

An army of hollows and Arrancar stood in ranks outside of Los Noches, their leader stood in front of them, as he surveyed his new army he was pleased with the sight. He was not so arrogant that he believed he could conquer the Soul Society with such a small army, but this attack would be a good test of his troops and their leaders. The time for his revenge may indeed be sooner then he had hoped, he stood up and gave his orders to the five Espada class Arrancar who were his captains in the field. The five Nuevo Espada were ordered to destroy as many of the Court Guard Squads as they could, their secondary objective was to capture Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, and if at all possible to kill their brother who he believed was captain of either the Third or Fifth Divisions. The death of their brother and the destruction of a large number of Squads would remove any hope that sandy haired whore and her bitch sister had of rescue, and then he could take his time dealing with those two. Perhaps he should have his fun with both of them before he killed them, or maybe he should turn them both into Arrancar after he's done with them. He raised his hand and gave the order he had been waiting since that fateful day three years ago to give. "To the garganta!" He called out with all of the rage he felt towards the soul reapers and the Kurosakis, with that command his army charged into the gateway to the Soul Society.

_The Seireitei, Soul Society._

Yuzu was on her way home when she felt something both very dark and very wrong, she looked into the sky and saw it tear as if some invisible hand was ripping the sky apart.

" Oh no, I need to get to Karin." She said as took off running toward the Seireitei, flash stepping as fast as she could.

_Urahara's Shop, Karakura, The Living World._

A blast of spirit energy hit the Urahara shop like the blast wave from an atomic weapon, the shop owner sat at his table drinking tea with a tan skinned woman with purple hair when the blast hit. Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin stood in shock at the shear energy and malevolence of the energy they had just felt.

"It's starting!" yelled Yoruichi as she pulled out her soul phone and called Soi Fong, Urahara for his part lowered his hat over his face and headed to his basement to open a sankaimon, he knew that the Soul Society was going to need all the help they could get, and he and Yoruichi should be ready to leave as soon as possible.

_Fifth_ _Division Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society._

Rukia and Ichigo were enjoying a peaceful moment as they sat in the garden outside of Ichigo's office, he had his arms around her as she sat in his lap. The day was clear and beautiful as the birds flew through the garden, the young husband and wife took in the peace that was so rare in their lives. Ichigo took in his wife's scent and the warmth of her tiny body as she began to drift off to sleep, he felt her snuggle closer and adjust herself into a more comfortable position. Ichigo was glad she was falling asleep, he was worried about Rukia, she hadn't been sleeping very much, with the semester ending at the Academy and the graduates submitting applications to each of the Court Guard Squads the captains and vice-captains had their hands full with paperwork, and poor Rukia had even more to deal with because her captain's poor health had forced him into a leave of absence. Ichigo and Rukia's moment of peace was shattered when a massive wave of spirit pressure hit the Seireitei, they both knew what was happing before the ever heard the alert. The young couple retrieved their swords from the rack and headed out to protect the Seireitei, Ichigo and Rukia shared one last kiss as she left for her Division, and he went to gather his men.

_Tenth Division Barracks, Soul Society._

RED ALERT, RED ALERT, INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI, ALL SQUADS REPORT TO BATTLESTATIONS. The sound of the alarm woke Hitsugaya from his sleep, he fall from the couch onto the floor, and for a moment wondered how he ended up on that couch in the first place. He took a moment to process what was going on, he had fallen asleep in his office, and now an alert had woken him up. Hitsugaya's mind cleared as he realized that they were under attack, he grabbed his sword off the wall rack and headed out into the courtyard to find Rangiku, she was organizing the squad, he ran down and took over command of the squad. Before he took off to the battle he spared a moment to find Karin's spirit pressure, he could feel she was close to his division, and that Yuzu was headed her way. He wanted to go to her and make sure she was safe, but his duty was to lead the Tenth Division into battle and protect the Seireitei.

Karin was on her way to the Tenth to confront Toshiro about what was bothering him when the alert went off, Karin's heart told her to go to Toshiro, but she knew his duty was to lead his Division, and she would just get in his way. Karin decided to find Yuzu and see what help they could be, after all they were hardly defenseless little girls, and both were also trained nurses thanks to growing up in a clinic. Karin felt Yuzu's spirit pressure headed for her and decided to head that way when a strong wave of energy hit her.

"Aren't you a cute one." said the tall Arrancar standing in front of Karin, his two companions looked like ordinary hollows, but their spirit pressure told her that they were Adjuchs class menos. Karin drew her sword and gave her release command, her katana transformed into a broad bladed swept hilt rapier, and wings of wing formed around her. She fell back a step or two and engaged the first of the Adjuchs to attack her, she knew she was out numbered but she hoped to kill at least one of these three and then try to find help in dealing with the Arrancar.

Yuzu ran as fast as her flash step would take her, she felt at least one Arrancar and some hollows near Karin, and she felt her twin's spirit pressure increase and she knew that Karin had released Kazeryu. She felt the spirit energy around the Seireitei spike as a number of soul reapers and hollows engaged in battle. As Yuzu rushed to her sister's side she felt two hollows disappear and then after what felt like forever she was on the scene. Yuzu stood in shock as Karin's energy dipped very low, and she could see a tall Arrancar holding her sister up by the throat with his one good arm. Yuzu knew she had to do something fast, Karin was dying, but she didn't have a weapon and she doubted kido would be enough. Yuzu felt like screaming for help, but no one was around except for Karin and the Arrancar that was strangling her. Yuzu was on the verge of panic when she heard a voice in her head, and the man from her dream was standing next to her.

"Are you ready?" He ask in his low shadowy voice.

"Yes" Yuzu said as a wave of calm seemed to fill her mind and body.

"Then say my name." he said, Yuzu closed her eyes and she suddenly knew his name and who he was.

"Draw their blood, Kengetsu!" she cried out and her zanpaktou materialized in her hand.

Karin couldn't breath, and she was sure this was the end of her second life. Regrets and sorrow filled her heart as she realized she would never see Toshiro, Yuzu, or any of her family again. I'm sorry guys, I guess I wasn't strong enough, she thought as blackness filled her vision. Karin heard something she couldn't quite make out, then a two foot long spade shaped dart struck the Arrancar in the side of the head, the force of the impact was so great that it turned his head and nearly ripped his face off. The Arrancar released Karin as he died, Karin looked for the source of the attack that saved her life. Yuzu was retracting the dart along a cord that attached it to the rest of her weapon, Yuzu's zanpaktou was a two ended spear, with a very large spade shaped blade on each end. Yuzu rushed to Karin and knelt beside her as Karin tried to regain her breath.

"That was close Karin, he almost killed you." Yuzu said with worry heavily lacing her voice, Karin just nodded and hugged her twin tightly around the shoulders.

"I thought I was gonna die again, thanks for the save." Karin said hoarsely as she retrieved Kazeryu from the ground. Karin and Yuzu both took in the sight of the battle that was underway, there were flames shooting up all along the horizon as a number of Gillians were firing cero blasts at anything and everything. The girls felt their brother and sister-in-law fighting against very powerful enemies. Karin felt out Toshiro's spirit energy, he was in battle but seemed to be ok. A second Arrancar landed near the girls, but before he could say a word Yuzu threw one of her darts at his face, he blocked the dart with his sword and the force of the impact caused him to slide back, before he stopped Yuzu flash stepped behind him and threw her second dart at his back, it pierced his chest from behind and she retracted her darts as he dissolved into spirit particles.

"Nice shot Zu." Karin said dumbfounded by her sisters speed and power, Karin had seen many zanpaktou, but this one was unique. Karin was glad Yuzu finally manifested her sword, but now they had work to do.

Toshiro was worried, as he released his bankai against a very powerful Espada class Arrancar. Toshiro had been distracted with worry, he had felt Karin release her sword and kill at least two hollows, but then her energy fell dangerously low. He was sure she was dying, but then he felt Yuzu's energy spike and at least two Arrancar died at her hands. He knew that Karin and Yuzu were both very powerful alone, but he was sure that together they were unstoppable. He turned his full attention on his foe as his worry vanished, the Arrancar he was facing was relatively small but his spirit pressure was very high. Toshiro raised his sword and blocking an attack he charged, the Arrancar was thrown back and sent a cero at Hitsugaya, he dodged and moved into the attack. He was determined to beat this creature, and no matter what got in his way he would propose to Karin today.

Ichigo released his bankai and raced through a number of minor hollows and menos before he encountered a powerful Espada. The two fighters exchanged blows before they broke, each checking the other for weaknesses. The speed of their attacks increased as they both realized that they were a near match, this battle would be long and costly for the winner.

"Oh how lucky I am to battle the famed Ichigo Kurosaki, hero of the winter war, defeater of Aizen, and the man I have orders to kill." the Arrancar said as he crossed blades with Ichigo, who for his part was more concentrated on Karin's suddenly weak spirit pressure, he smiled as he felt Yuzu kill the Arrancar that was killing Karin, and then he felt both girls heading his way after Yuzu killed another Arrancar.

"Oh it looks like your sisters are headed our way, how very luck for me, I orders to capture them too, what a lucky man I am today." the Arrancar gloated

"My sisters?" Ichigo said trying to stay calm, he felt his anger rising but stamped down on it.

"Oh yes, you see our leader has some unfinished business with them, maybe he can turn them after he's done having his fun with them." The Arrancar said, and Ichigo realized what the Arrancar was implying, his anger got the better of him as he charged headlong at his foe.

Rukia had to lead the Thirteenth Division into battle, she felt Ichigo's energy level spike as he battled his opponent. She gave her orders to her men and with that they attacked the hollow army, killing a large number as they approach the area that Ichigo and now Byakuya were battling in, as she stopped to face an Arrancar she realized that they were all converging on the Fifth and Third Division headquarters.

"I wonder why all of the battles are in that area?" she said as she killed her target before moving on. Rukia lead her Division over the Third's headquarters as a cero from a large menos obliterated her husband's offices. Rukia realized that the attacks were aimed at the Third and Fifth Divisions. I have to get to Ichigo, Rukia thought to herself as they flew headlong into battle.

Momo Kira was at the head of the Fifth Division's battle lines, she had concluded that her squad's headquarters was the target of the attack, she and her men retreated just as a cero tore through her headquarters. "Snap Tobiume!" she yelled as she sent fireballs at a number of targets, she may not be a captain but she was going to lead her men into battle and she would be damned if she would let anyone, Arrancar or otherwise, target her squad and get away with it. Momo struck an Arrancar with a binding spell before she blew it to bits with a hado spell. Then they began pushing the army of Arrancar back to trap them between the Eighth Division and their own., if this worked they could crush them like a bug, Momo thought to herself as she killed another target.

Karin and Yuzu arrived just in time to see Ichigo fall from the sky, their hearts froze as Rukia swept in and caught him midair. She laid him on the ground and turned to face the Arrancar that had wounded her beloved, rage fill Rukia's heart and mind as she released her bankai. The Kurosaki girls ran to their brothers side, he was badly hurt and Karin's dream flashed in her mind.

"No, please no." Karin said in a whisper as she felt her brothers pulse, it was weak but it was there. Karin and Yuzu both started using a healing kido on Ichigo, they saw Orihime coming up with Uryu , she ran over and started healing Ichigo as Uryu released his zanpaktou Fuenikkusu Yume, it transformed from a sword to a bow, and he fired his arrows at his targets, the arrows transformed into firebirds as the flew. Ishida provided cover as Orihime finished with Ichigo then started healing the wounded as fast as she could.

Rukia battled Ichigo's former adversary, her bankai from was taking its toll on her, but she was inflicting severe damage on her target, he dodged her attacks, and started trying to retreat from her. Rukia for her part was becoming exhausted, and she knew she had to finish this battle soon or her energy would run out. Karin rushed from Ichigo's side and sent a wave of wind dragons at the Arrancar who was battling Rukia.

Toshiro Hitsugaya defeated his opponent and then headed back to check on the Tenth Division, his squad had suffered some casualties, however, they had faired well, he was proud of the conduct of his team. Hitsugaya lead his Division to the main battle over the ruins of Third Division's barracks. He was worried about Karin, he knew her brother was severely injured and he hoped she was ok.

Karin felt her pain and rage build up in her and she drew herself into a another attack stance, she and Rukia had wounded the Arrancar, who it turns out was in command of the Army attacking the Seireitei. The Arrancar commander felt the waves of spirit energy around him and he realized that his army was losing the battle, he sent a cero at both girls, Rukia was able to dodge the attack, but Karin was not so lucky and the blast hit her full force, she was thrown from the sky, she tried to stop her fall but she was too badly hurt and weak from the cero's impact. Karin fell toward the ground as a flash of white moved up and caught her, she looked up at Toshiro's worried face. "Thanks for the save." she said her voice was little more then a whisper.

"Don't worry I've got you, you're safe now." He said and she snuggled closer to him as he flew her to the Fourth Division. Toshiro looked back to see the garganta open up and the Arrancar commander leading the survivors of his army back to Hueco Mundo, the battle was over but the damage had been done.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

The day after the battle the captain held a meeting, the damage to the Seireitei was immense, the headquarters of both the Third and Fifth Divisions were in ruins, and so many soul reapers had been killed or wounded, that now they were below half strength. Captain Ichigo Kurosaki was at the meeting in spite of his injuries, his father Isshin was also present to announce his decision regarding the captaincy of the Ninth division. Rukia was also included in the meeting, her conduct during the recent battle had lead the captains to forgo the trials and award her the captaincy of the Fifth Division earlier that morning. Rukia now stood proudly in her place among her fellow captains, her white captain's haori ran down to her ankles, and a white silk scarf that her brother had personal placed on her neck gave her a regal appearance that was not diminished at all by her small stature.

"Isshin Kurosaki, have you made your decision?" Yamamoto's deep authoritative voice questioned.

" Yes, I have." Isshin said.

"Then make it known to the captain's council." Yamamoto said.

"I have decided to decline the captaincy of the Ninth Division and remain in retirement." Isshin said, everyone except Ichigo, Rukia, and Hitsugaya were in shock, they had been told that morning what he had decided to do with his afterlife. Isshin would be building a new clinic in the First District of Rukongai, and he and Masaki would run it, he had seen enough battles and after the attack the day before he was sure that he was done fighting, now he would devote his time to healing.

_Sixth Division Offices, Seireitei, Soul Society._

Ichigo and Rukia were at her brother's offices, both of their divisions were almost completely destroyed by the attack, they were busy filing the paperwork for both divisions. Rukia was still trying to get used to being called captain Kurosaki, and anytime someone called her name she wondered if they wanted her or her husband. The two captain Kurosakis decided to take a break and go out to the garden. Ichigo put his arms around Rukia's tiny frame, she felt a sudden peacefulness in her husband's arms, she knew that this battle was just the beginning of a new war, and this one may well be longer and harder then the winter war had been. Rukia closed her eyes and Ichigo leaned down to her ear.

"I love you captain Rukia Kurosaki." he whispered in her ear, she turned in his arms, their lips met, and the world disappeared around them. They both knew what was coming, but they also knew that they would face it together just as they always had.

_Urahara's Shop, Karakura, The Living World._

Kisuke Urahara sat in his shop, he and Yoruichi had made it to the Soul Society too late to engage in the battle, but they had helped with the wounded and the rebuilding. Urahara was concerned , he knew that the Arrancar that lead the attack had escaped, and that he was not the same Arrancar that was leading from Los Noches. The war was far from over, it had just begun and they had better spend their time preparing for what was sure to be a long hard fight.

_Los Noches, Hueco Mundo._

The lone Arrancar sat on the throne in Las Noches, his army had failed to capture the Kurosaki girls and kill their brother, however, they had destroyed over half of the buildings in the Seireitei and had reduced the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to half strength. All in all he was pleased with the outcome of the battle, he knew his army needed more time before he could conquer the Soul Society, so his revenge would just have to wait until then, no matter he had waited over three years for revenge.

"Just a matter of time, and I will have my revenge Karin Kurosaki." He said as he sat reading the reports from his spies in the Soul Society.

Nel Tu stood outside of Las Noches, she was waiting for her lover Grimjoww to return from his scouting mission in the great fortress, this new leader was far more dangerous then Aizen had ever been, and his army was growing by the day. Nel had no doubt that a war like none they had seen before was coming, and she and the free Espada would have to face off against their own kind to avoid the destruction that would befall both Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Grimjoww came toward her looking unhappy as ever.

"It's worse then we thought, he only sent a small part of his army, and most of them returned." He said.

"We need to tell Kisuke about this." she said as she opened a garganta to the living world.

_Fourth Division Medical Facilities, Seireitei, Soul Society._

Toshiro Hitsugaya was nervous as he walked into Karin's room at the Fourth Division, she had been badly hurt by the cero blast and she would have to stay at the Fourth for at least another week. He noticed that her family was there, her brother and Rukia were setting on the couch their hands joined, and Yuzu was setting beside Karin's bed talking with her. Karin was setting propped up on pillows, she smiled as he entered the room.

"Hey Tosh." she said still smiling at him, he smiled back at the love of his life.

"Hey Rin, how are you feeling?" He ask as his nerves started making him feel a bit sick.

"Better thanks to you." she said taking his hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Hey I need to talk to you about something." he said as his nerves cleared and were replaced by confidence, this was Karin, his beloved girlfriend of nine years, she was his other half, he knew that she was the one, the only one for him.

"Ok, what's up?" she ask happily. Toshiro bent down on one knee in front of her whole family, her father, mother, brother, sister and sister-in-law. Karin realized what he was doing and she felt her breath hitch as tears started in her eyes, he opened a box that held the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, it was a band that was engraved with snowflakes, and a larger one held a beautiful diamond.

"Karin Kurosaki, you are the love of my life, the last nine years with you have been the best of my hundred and fifteen year existence, I can't imagine living without you. Karin will you marry me." He ask, finally he had proposed and now he was nervous again as he waited for her answer.

"Yes." she said in a whisper her voice breaking as her emotions got the better of her, tears of joy ran down her face as she kissed him, and he placed the engagement ring on her finger. Isshin and Masaki smiled at each other and Rukia snuggled up to Ichigo who looked like was very happy for his little sister. Yuzu smiled but a little sadness was in her eyes as her thoughts turned to Ryu, she wished she could find his soul, maybe someday she thought.

Later that night after her family left, Unohana allowed him to stay with Karin, he held her in his arms as she snuggled up to him in her bed. They both knew that there would be struggles ahead, but they were ready as long as they were together, they could take on anything together. Their's was an unbreakable bond, forged in fire, strengthened with unconditional love, and built on mutual respect and understanding. Toshiro smiled at Karin's warmth as she snuggled closer to him, it had been a hard road, but now that they were together it had been worth it.

"I love you Karin." he whispered to his fiancé as she started falling asleep in his arms.

"I love you to Tosh." she said in a sleep laced voice, Karin Hitsugaya has a nice sound to it, was her last thought before sleep took her.

Author's Note

_Well that's it, this has been a fun journey and I thank you all for coming with me on it. I have already started writing the sequel to this story titled "A New Life and a New Threat. I look forward to writing it and I hope you all enjoy it as well. I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, support, and suggestions, I never would have finished it without your support._


End file.
